Hug Me and I'll Leave You
by Kureijii
Summary: Saat tunangannya datang dari luar negeri, ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Awalnya ia menepis segala keanehan yang ia rasakan, tapi lama-kelamaan keanehan yang ia rasakan itu membawanya ke dalam kenyataan yang sanggup membuatnya berubah, berubah lebih buruk dan hampir selamanya buruk./ "Cukup dengan pelukan, dan aku akan pergi darimu."/ Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4/AU/OOC/
1. Chapter 1

Pukul lima sore. Langit yang tadinya cerah kini sudah mulai berganti dengan warna jingga. Cahaya matahari yang berwarna kuning-oranye terlihat berusaha menembus tirai gelap di sebuah kamar. Di sana, di dalam kamar bernuansa putih yang gelap, tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya, membiarkan kamarnya perlahan menjadi lebih gelap. Seolah-olah gadis itu tidak perduli dengan kondisi kamarnya.

_Well_ … faktanya, gadis itu memang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kamarnya. Lihat saja kamarnya yang berantakan itu. Selimut tebal dan barang-barang yang berjatuhan ke lantai, sudah cukup menjadi bukti untuk ketidakperduliannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu berlapis baja yang ada di kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok suster berambut merah dengan senyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu pudar begitu ia melihat kondisi kamar yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Nona Hyuuga? Kenapa tirai-nya tidak dibuka? Kamar Anda jadi gelap seperti ini," tanya suster tersebut sambil melangkah ke dalam setelah menutup pintu baja yang terlihat berat itu. Ia melangkah cukup cepat menuju jendela yang tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna hitam . "… alangkah baiknya jika Anda melihat matahari terbenam yang indah ini," lanjutnya setelah membuka lebar tirai tersebut, menatap ke arah cahaya oranye di luar sana tanpa mengetahui bahwa tubuh gadis itu menegang.

"Lihatlah, Nona Hyuuga. Warna oranye-nya indah sekali…," suster berambut merah dan berkacamata itu kembali bersuara.

"O –ranye…," gumam gadis itu yang kini mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan kedua mata berwarna lavender yang memancarkan kekosongan.

"… dan langit biru-nya yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan warna oranye itu. Oh, sangat indah sekali, Nona…"

"Bi –ru…," mata gadis itu perlahan-lahan melebar, seiring dengan datangnya bayangan-bayangan akan masa lalunya yang pahit. Masa lalu yang pada akhirnya membuatnya berakhir ke tempat rehabilitasi seperti ini.

"… mungkin karena musim gugur jadi matahari-nya terlihat indah. Ah… tapi tidak mungkin ya? Matahari memang selalu indah setiap sa–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ocehan dari suster itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti begitu sang gadis berteriak dengan keras, membuat sang suster terkejut dan segera mendekati sang gadis yang sedang menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Suster bernama Karin itu mengernyit ngeri melihat kulit kepala gadis itu tertarik seperti akan terkelupas saking kuatnya ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"N –nona Hyuuga? Ada apa?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya teriakan sang gadis yang semakin lama semakin bertambah nyaring. Karin terlihat panik. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu berteriak dengan mulut terbuka lebar, mata lavender-nya yang terbelalak mengerikan dan jambakkan kuat pada rambutnya. Sungguh, Karin yang baru pertama kali bekerja di tempat rehabilitasi seperti ini, menjadi sangat panik.

Rasa cemas mulai menghampiri Karin begitu melihat air mata keluar dari mata lavender gadis itu. Dan dengan kecemasan yang semakin memuncak, Karin memegang lengan gadis itu, berharap gadis yang berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu diam. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu malah semakin menjadi. Teriakannya semakin memekakan telinga, jambakan kedua tangannya pada rambut indigonya juga semakin menguat, bahkan air mata yang meleleh dari kedua matanya pun juga semakin deras mengalir.

**_BRAK_**

Pintu baja di dalam kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan lebar. Dan beberapa sosok berpakaian putih seperti Karin masuk dengan terburu-buru, salah satu di antara mereka membawa sebuah koper berwarna putih.

"Karin! Ada apa? Kenapa Hinata sampai seperti ini?" pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya mendekati Karin yang segera menyingkir ke belakang, memberikan akses lebih mudah bagi beberapa orang petugas yang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"A –aku tidak tahu, Kiba. Aku hanya membuka tirai jendela Nona Hyuuga dan mengajaknya bicara," jelas Karin yang nampak khawatir dan cemas. Keningnya mengerut melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu saat salah seorang petugas mencengkram pergelangannya dengan kuat.

"Topik apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya seorang suster berambut merah muda yang membawa koper putih, membuat Karin menoleh dan mendapati suster tersebut sedang menatapnya tajam.

"A –itu … A –aku hanya membicarakan masalah matahari t –terbenam," jawab Karin dengan gugup, entah kenapa tatapan dari kedua manik hijau Senior-nya itu membuat dirinya sulit untuk bicara.

Suster bernama Sakura itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'sudah kuduga' dan 'dasar anak baru' yang membuat Karin menunduk merasa bersalah.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! NARUTOOOO!"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu mendengar teriakan Hinata. Ekspresi sedih tiba-tiba hadir di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Hinata memberontak. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah suntikan yang berisi obat penenang, membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi kamu harus tidur untuk beberapa jam."

Dan dengan ditariknya suntikan tersebut dari kulit Hinata, gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hug Me and I'll Leave You © Kureijii**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina slight SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC , typo(s) , sad ending , etc**

**.**

**Summary : Saat tunangannya datang dari luar negeri, ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Awalnya ia menepis segala keanehan yang ia rasakan, tapi lama-kelamaan keanehan yang ia rasakan itu membawanya ke dalam kenyataan yang sanggup membuatnya berubah, berubah lebih buruk dan hampir selamanya buruk./ "Cukup dengan pelukan, dan aku akan pergi darimu."/ Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hug Me and I'll Leave You-**

**-Part One-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Satu tahun sebelumnya…_

Hinata tersenyum melihat bayangannya di cermin. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan hari ini. Hari dimana tunangannya akan datang dari luar negeri setelah studi-nya di sana selesai. Ditatapnya bayangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Baju terusan berwarna putih gading sebatas lutut dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna lavender dan jepit rambut bunga warna ungu muda yang disematkan di rambutnya yang ia gerai, membuat Hinata terlihat sangat manis, apalagi ditambah dengan _flat shoes_-nya yang sewarna dengan baju terusannya.

Intinya, Hyuuga Hinata terlihat sangat manis saat ini.

Pipi Hinata tiba-tiba saja merona begitu ia memikirkan reaksi dari tunangannya saat bertemu dengannya. Sungguh, Hinata sangat gugup.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata? Kamu sudah siap?"

Astaga.

Hinata lupa kalau sahabatnya –Haruno Sakura, sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Dengan panik, Hinata mencoba mencari tas jinjing kecil yang seharusnya ia simpan di atas lemari pakaian, tetapi sayangnya tas jinjing itu tidak ada di tempatnya.

Dan Hinata pun semakin panik.

"Hinata? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Di seberang sana, Sakura tampak mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar Hinata. Bahkan Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara debuman keras dan lenguhan Hinata yang terdengar err … kesakitan.

"Aku masuk ya?" ucap Sakura lalu meraih kenop pintu, menarik perlahan lalu membukanya lebar-lebar, menampilkan kamar Hinata yang bernuansa lavender itu berantakan seperti kapal pecah, membuat Sakura menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini terduduk di lantai berkarpet, tangan kanannya terlihat sedang mengelus bagian pantat-nya yang mungkin saja terasa sakit.

"Kamu habis ngamuk atau gimana sih?" tanya Sakura dengan kening mengerut heran, menatap Hinata yang nyengir membalas pertanyaannya. Didekatinya Hinata yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan tangan kanan masih memegang pantat-nya.

"Aku tahu tunanganmu yang bodoh itu bakal dateng, tapi kamu ngga harus gugup sampai-sampai ngehancurin kamarmu yang rapi ini kan," ucap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan senyum menggoda, membuat pipi tembam Hinata merona tipis.

"A –aku ngga gugup," elak Hinata gugup.

_Well_ … tadi dia memang tidak gugup, tapi sekarang iya.

Bzz. Terima kasih banyak buat Nona Sakura yang membuat Hinata jadi gugup.

"Oh ya? Terus sekarang ini apa? Jelas-jelas bicaramu gagap begitu, apalagi kalau bukan gugup, hm?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang beruntut itu sama sekali tidak membantu Hinata yang wajahnya kian merona. Yang perlu diketahui, Sakura sengaja melakukan itu semua untuk membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"_P –please_, Sakura. Jangan buat aku semakin gugup," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan imut yang membuat Sakura mendecak sebal.

"Kamu tahu? Aku sama sekali ngga suka lihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, bikin aku ngga tega sama kamu," sungut Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa barang Hinata yang ada di sekitarnya, lalu meletakkan barang-barang tersebut di tempat biasanya, membuat Hinata tersenyum menatapnya.

"Justsu bagus kan," ucap Hinata dengan cengiran yang sangat jarang hadir di wajahnya.

Uh, _well_ … sikap Hinata yang lemah lembut dan baik itu memang membuat dirinya jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti tadi, kecuali jika di hadapan sahabatnya ini.

Mendengar nada bercanda di dalam suara Hinata, Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Yeah, bagus di kamu tapi ngga bagus di aku."

Hinata terkikik mendengarnya.

"_Well_ … balik lagi ke topik. Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kamu ngebuat kamarmu ini jadi kayak kapal pecah? Itu bukan kamu banget, tahu," tanya Sakura yang kembali berkacak pinggang di hadapan Hinata, melempar-lempar sebuah boneka kayu berbentuk beruang di tangan kanannya. Tapi saat Sakura akan menangkap boneka kayu tersebut, ia kehilangan fokus dan membuat boneka itu jatuh. "… wups! Akan kuganti itu," ucapnya begitu melihat tangan boneka kayu itu patah.

"A –aku hanya sedang mencari tas jinjingku yang berwarna lavender –oh, dan jangan khawatirkan soal boneka itu, tangannya memang mudah sekali patah," jawab Hinata yang kini sedang melemparkan seluruh barang yang menutupi lantai, mencari-cari apakah tas jinjing yang dia cari itu tidak sengaja terlempar olehnya.

"Oh, tas yang dia belikan untukmu setahun yang lalu itu?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk mencari di lantai , membuat Sakura menghela napas melihatnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menuju lemari besar milik Hinata, dibukanya lemari besar itu lebar-lebar dan menemukan tas jinjing yang Hinata maksud duduk dengan manis di rak paling atas.

"Ehem! Nona Hinata yang tadinya terlihat manis tapi sekarang mulai terlihat kumal, sudikah Anda untuk menoleh sebentar ke arah sini?" ucap Sakura dengan formal, ia menyeringai begitu melihat Hinata mulai terganggu dengan aksinya. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, Hinata memang benar-benar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura? Kamu jangan gang … gu –tasku!" Hinata memekik dengan suara yang lembut. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa memekik dengan suara lembutnya, Sakura saja tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu. "Oh, astaga … Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku menyimpannya di lemari itu," lanjutnya setelah ia memegang tas jinjing dengan warna lavender yang cantik, sangat cocok dengan Hinata.

Sakura memutar matanya lelah.

"Tentu saja kamu lupa, lemari ini kan isinya barang-barang yang memang sengaja ngga kamu pakai karena itu dari dia," goda Sakura yang membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"B –bukan seperti itu, Sakura. A –aku ngga ingin memakai barang yang dia kasih karena–

"Ya ya ya. Karena kamu ngga mau barang-barang yang dia kasih itu rusak kan? Ck, kamu udah ngasih tahu hal itu berpuluh-puluh kali, Hinata," potong Sakura yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang lagi, membuat Hinata memberengut karena kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"K –kamu kan juga sudah berulang kali komentar kayak begitu," bela Hinata yang membuat wajah pura-pura kesal khas dari Haruno Sakura itu hilang, digantikan dengan ringisan yang makin membuat Hinata memberengut imut.

"Begitukah? Haha … aku ngga sadar. Baiklah! Karena kamu sudah mendapatkan tas yang kamu cari, jadi lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Pesawatnya akan landing tiga puluh menit lagi," ucap Sakura seraya memegang pundak Hinata, mendorongnya pelan ke arah pintu kamar.

"T –tapi, kamarku belum rapi."

Sakura mendecak sebal.

"Biarin aja dulu, nanti juga ada yang beresin kamarmu."

"T –tapi–

"Ngga ada tapi-tapian. _Let's go~_."

Dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan, Sakura menggeret paksa Hinata yang masih memikirkan nasib kamar tidurnya.

Erm … menggeret paksa dengan lembut tentunya.

* * *

**.**

**-Hug Me and I'll Leave You-**

**.**

* * *

Hinata dan Sakura menunggu dengan gelisah di lobi bandara. Sebenarnya, hanya Hinata saja sih yang terlihat gelisah, Sakura malah terlihat acuh. Hinata gelisah karena sudah satu jam Naruto belum juga terlihat. Bahkan bandara mulai sepi karena tidak ada pesawat yang take off atau pun landing pada jam itu.

"Kamu yakin dia bakal pulang hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati, ditatapnya Hinata yang kini mulai gelisah dan juga khawatir.

"Aku yakin. Kemarin dia ngasih tahu aku lewat email," jawab Hinata dengan nada penuh kegelisahan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi tidak tega melihat Hinata. Bayangkan, Hinata sudah datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari jadwal kedatangan tunangannya itu ditambah dengan menunggu selama tiga puluh menit. Tapi sekarang tunangan Hinata belum juga muncul?

_'Geez. Kalau dia muncul akan aku cekik dia,'_ gerutu Sakura dengan kesal.

" Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, Hinata, kebelet. Sekalian aku belikan minuman. Tunggu di sini, oke? Jangan kemana-mana," ucap Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Lagi, Sakura menghela napas panjang yang kini terdengar lelah.

_'Bahkan melihatku pun enggak. Dasar.'_

Dan dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut kesal, Sakura meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tengah lobi, menatap ke arah pintu dengan pandangan berharap yang penuh dengan kegelisahan dan juga kecemasan.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura berjalan menuju toilet terdekat. Hasratnya untuk pipis memang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi, maka dari itu sekarang ia terlihat sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak pipis di celana.

_'Cih. Aku bakal beneran cekik dia kalau sampai aku ngompol di celana,' _sungut Sakura sambil meremas kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Wajahnya yang kesal itu tiba-tiba saja berubah lega saat melihat toilet di depan. Dengan segera Sakura berlari ke arah toilet itu dan akan masuk ke dalam kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara dari toilet pria di sampingnya.

"J –jangan sekarang…"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara itu.

"Kenapa, hm? Aku tahu kau juga sudah tidak tahan."

Kali ini kening Sakura mengernyit jijik.

Ditatapnya pintu toilet pria itu dengan tatapan tajam dan juga jijik secara bersamaan, tangan kanannya terulur ke arah pintu itu. Tapi saat tangannya sudah menyentuh permukaan pintu kayu tersebut, hasrat pipisnya kembali bergejolak, membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet wanita untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

_'Bodo amat itu siapa, yang penting pipis dulu.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju lobi dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan dua kaleng soda yang baru saja ia beli di mesin minuman. Keningnya nampak mengerut dalam, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Seusai Sakura menuntaskan hasratnya di toilet, rasa penasaran akan 'siapa pemilik suara yang ia dengar di toilet pria' itu kembali muncul. Tapi saat Sakura membuka pintu toilet pria, ia tidak menemukan seseorang di dalamnya. Yang ada, Sakura ditegur dan dicurigai oleh satpam.

_'Sialan,'_ makinya dalam hati.

Saat pandangannya kembali terfokus ke depan, langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Di sana, Hinata sedang tersenyum malu-malu di hadapan seorang pria berambut pirang yang Sakura kenali sebagai tunangan Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan di sebelah Naruto, berdiri seorang pria asing berambut biru dongker yang aneh, membuat kening Sakura mengerut melihatnya.

"Sakura! Sini!" teriak Hinata dengan suara lembutnya, membuat Sakura segera sadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang begitu ceria dengan senyum lebar. Dan dengan langkah lebar, Sakura mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hinata begitu Sakura sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan napas sedikit memburu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu tahu? Toiletnya penuh sekali, aku sampai kehabisan napas di dalam sana," jelas Sakura yang membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Kamu bisa saja," komentar Hinata yang masih terkikik geli.

Sakura menyeringai menatap Hinata yang terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Hell … tentu saja Hinata jauh lebih baik, karena tunangannya sudah muncul. Dengan senyum lebar, Sakura menatap pria pirang yang sedang memasang wajah aneh entah karena apa.

"Kau lama sekali, Bodoh. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku dan Hinata menunggu kedatanganmu, hah?" omel Sakura setelah menginjak kaki pria bernama Naruto itu dengan keras, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"M –maaf. Tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan petugas bandara," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kakinya yang berlapis sepatu pantofel.

Kening Sakura mengerut heran.

"Petugas bandara?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat aneh seperti tadi, membuat kening Sakura semakin mengerut dalam, curiga.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal. Dan aku meminta Naruto untuk menemaniku mengurus kedatangan barangku itu dua hari ke depan."

Sakura menatap pria di belakang Naruto itu dengan kening yang masih mengerut. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pria satu itu.

"Dan siapakah kau, wahai pria yang tidak sedang aku tanya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkastis, membuatnya menerima sikutan kecil dari Hinata yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Err … dia Uchiha Sasuke. Temanku di apartemen. Kebetulan dia juga ingin pulang ke Jepang, jadi kami berangkat bersama," jelas Naruto dengan nada aneh yang membuat tatapan curiga Sakura tertuju kembali padanya.

"Dan apakah aku sedang bertanya kepadamu, Na-ru-to?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dalam, membuat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat. Tanpa Sakura dan Hinata ketahui, telapak tangan Naruto mulai terasa basah.

"S –sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan seperti itu pada, N –naruto. Dia masih kelelahan setelah perjalanan yang jauh," ucap Hinata menengahi sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. " E –eh? Kenapa tanganmu berkeringat?"

"A –ah? Tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma kelelahan," jawab Naruto dengan gugup, membuat Sakura dan Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Bisakah kita jalan sekarang? Aku lelah."

Suara datar dari Sasuke yang terdengar kesal, akhirnya mampu membuat Sakura dan Hinata tersadar dari pikirannya masing-masing, membuat Naruto menghembuskan napas lega tanpa mereka sadari.

"B- baiklah! Ayo kita makan dulu. K –kamu pasti lapar," ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto lembut, membuat pria yang menjadi tunangannya itu berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sakura menyusul mereka setelah Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, meliriknya dengan pandangan yang membuat keningnya mengerut –lagi.

Dengan segala macam pikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya, Sakura terus menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam penuh curiga dan membawa kaleng soda yang sudah ia beli.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kamu saja," ucap Hinata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_, menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dari cermin.

"Iya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi ngga tahu kenapa, aku yakin banget kalau ada yang aneh sama si pantat ayam-yang-sayangnya-super-ganteng itu," ucap Sakura dengan nada jengkel yang sayangnya malah membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Hei, itu ngga lucu!" seru Sakura tidak terima, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'berhenti tertawa atau aku lempar kamu pakai bantal' yang sayangnya tidak manjur dan membuat Hinata tertawa, bukan lagi terkikik.

"Hihihi … Maaf, Sakura. Tapi ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar lucu," ucap Hinata setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap Sakura dari cermin dengan tatapan meminta maaf, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyeringai.

"Oh, aku tahu kok kalau aku ini sangat lucu. Sangat sangat lucu. Hah!"

Dan … tawa Hinata pun kembali terdengar.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata. Berhenti tertawa atau–

"Atau kamu bakal melemparku pakai bantal? Coba saja," tantang Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

Cukup. Sakura tidak bisa lebih kesal dibandingkan ini. Dan dengan wajah yang memberengut kesal, Sakura segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut tebal milik Hinata menutupi tubuhnya sampai pundak, membuat Hinata yang masih mengeringkan rambut di depan meja rias, menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sakura?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Sakura masih saja berbaring memunggunginya, membuat Hinata tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah geli Sakura di baliknya.

"Sakura?"

Kening Hinata mulai mengerut khawatir. Diletakkannya _hairdryer_ yang sebelumnya sudah ia matikan itu ke meja rias dan dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Sakura? Kamu marah?"

Nada khawatir mulai terdengar dari nada suara Hinata, membuat Sakura yang sedang menjahili Hinata menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kamu marah?"

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di lengannya benar-benar membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Apalagi mendengar nada sedih dari suara Hinata. Oh, sungguh kombinasi yang sanggup membuat Sakura lepas kendali.

"Saku–

"Hahahahaha … A –aku ngga marah kok, Hinata. Hahahaha … aduh! Kamu ini," tawa Sakura akhirnya meledak, membuat Hinata terdiam di pinggir tempat tidur, memberikan ruang bagi Sakura untuk bangkit dari tidur dan menatapnya dengan jahil.

"Kamu tadi … bercanda?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya masih belum sadar. Anggukan Sakura yang diiringi oleh tawa lepas menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan polos dari Hinata.

"J –jahaaat!" seru Hinata lalu memukul Sakura dengan guling, membuat Sakura dengan susah payah menghindari pukulan-tak-bertenaga-andalan Hinata.

"Hahaha –aduh! Iya-iya, maaf … ngga lagi-lagi deh –aduh!"

Setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sakura, akhirnya pukulan-tak-bertenaga Hinata berhenti juga, membuat Sakura mengambil napas dengan buru-buru.

"Itu tadi sangat asyik," ucap Sakura dengan tawa geli, membuat dirinya menerima pukulan dari guling lagi.

"Asyik buat kamu, ngga asyik buat aku," gumam Hinata yang mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus bergeser.

"Setidaknya kita impas," kekeh Sakura geli.

Hinata memberengut kesal mendengarnya lalu berbaring di samping Sakura yang ternyata sudah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Hening di antara mereka.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku masih merasa ada yang aneh sama si Sasuke."

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Dilirknya Sakura yang kini sedang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tapi aku ngga merasa ada yang aneh sama sikapnya," ucap Hinata yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ngga ada sama sekali?"

Hinata mengangguk yakin, kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang dari sampingnya.

"Mungkin memang aku yang salah tangkap," ucap Sakura kemudian berbalik memunggungi Hinata tanpa melihat wajah dari gadis berambut indigo itu.

Sementara Sakura sudah mulai larut dengan rasa kantuknya, Hinata malah mulai memikirkan kata-kata dari Sakura.

* * *

**.**

**-Hug Me and I'll Leave You-**

**.**

* * *

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Ia baru saja bisa tidur jam dua pagi dan akhirnya membuat dirinya harus ditinggal Sakura berangkat kerja. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, shift kerja Sakura memang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Sakura dan Hinata bekerja dibidang yang sama, yaitu Keperawatan. Hanya saja, tempat mereka bekerja dan apa yang mereka rawat-lah yang berbeda. Hinata bekerja di rumah sakit umum dan merawat pasien-pasien yang penyakitnya bisa dikatakan normal. Tapi Sakura bekerja di rumah rehabilitasi dan merawat pasien-pasien yang penyakitnya bisa dikatakan tidak normal. Hanya itu perbedaan mereka. Rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat bekerja mereka pun juga sama. Maksudnya, sama dalam hal pemilik dari rumah sakit itu.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Nona."

Hinata tersenyum kecil pada seorang pelayan bernama Ayame yang sedang berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Panggil Hinata saja, Ayame, tolong," ucap Hinata yang masih saja tersenyum, membuat wajah Ayame memerah karena malu.

"Sakura sudah berangkat duluan?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di kursi meja makan, mengambil roti tawar dan selai blueberry kesukaannya sambil sesekali menatap Ayame.

"Sudah, Non –maksud saya, H –hinata. Nona Sakura sudah berangkat kerja setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Ayame sambil menunduk, membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Begitu. Ayah?"

"Tuan Besar juga sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit."

"Oh. Terima kasih, Ayame," ucap Hinata tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Kali ini Hinata sama sekali tidak protes dengan panggilan Ayame padanya, ia hanya tersenyum menatap Ayame yang masih saja menunduk. Sebenarnya, Hinata dan Ayame adalah teman masa kecil. Maksudnya, saat Hinata masih kecil, ia selalu dijaga oleh Ayame. Bisa dibilang, Ayame adalah pelayan pribadi Hinata sedari kecil tapi Hinata selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman bukan pelayan. Sudah sejak lama Hinata meminta Ayame untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona', tapi sampai sekarang Ayame tidak menerima permintaannya tersebut. Walaupun terkadang Ayame tidak bisa menolak jika Hinata sudah memintanya dengan kata 'tolong' dan ekspresi lembut seperti tadi.

"Non –maksudku, Hinata. Nona Sakura bilang bahwa ia akan kembali ke sini setelah makan malam. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di rumah rehabilitasi," ucap Ayame yang membuat perhatian Hinata kembali tersita padanya.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Ayame."

"Dengan senang hati, Nona."

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata selesai sarapan. Dengan pakaian santai dan pakaian kerja yang ia bawa di dalam tas besarnya, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah diikuti oleh Ayame di belakangnya.

"Mungkin aku juga akan pulang terlambat. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah jika beliau pulang duluan," ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan dari Ayame. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nona."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rumah sakit terlihat lenggang. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke rumah sakit dan itu membuat Hinata senang. Kenapa? Karena semakin sedikit orang yang terkena penyakit.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata melewati koridor rumah sakit. Sekarang waktunya istirahat dan ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah rehabilitasi dimana Sakura bekerja, yang berada di samping rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Oh, dalam kasus ini Hinata selalu berterima kasih kepada Ayahnya dalam hati karena telah membuat rumah sakit dan rumah rehabilitasi bersebelahan.

Ya, Ayahnya adalah orang yang mendirikan rumah sakit dan rumah rehabilitasi tempat Hinata juga Sakura bekerja.

Hinata tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Sakura sudah berada di taman bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Taman yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan rumah sakit dan rumah rehabilitasi itu memang sangatlah luas, membuat Hinata sedikit terengah-engah saat berlari kecil menuju Sakura dan teman-temannya duduk.

"Hei! Tumben banget kamu ngga terlambat datang," sapa Sakura dengan wajah cerah.

"Hari ini aku emang ngga begitu banyak mengurus pasien sih," ucap Hinata setelah memberi salam kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bagus dong, berarti makin sedikit orang yang sakit," seru seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk setuju setelah duduk di antara Sakura dan juga laki-laki bernama Kiba itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat Sakura memberikan roti isi blueberry dan susu kaleng padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap beberapa temannya yang kebanyakan memang bekerja sebagai suster di rumah rehabilitasi.

Kiba menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hari ini ada satu pasien baru yang bikin kita kewalahan," jawab Kiba dengan tatapan sedih, membuat kening Hinata mengerut dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan lebih.

Kali ini, Sakura yang menghela napas panjang.

"Pasien baru yang datang itu setres, Hinata. Kamu tahu kan maksudku? Dia agak-agak err … gila," jelas Sakura dengan raut wajah yang membuat Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Dia menjerit dari pagi dengan histeris. Aku khawatir banget kalau suaranya dia habis," tambah Kiba yang disusul anggukan setuju dari beberapa orang di sana.

"Kalian tidak menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang?"

Helaan napas panjang kini terdengar dari setengah orang-orang yang duduk di sana, termasuk Sakura dan Kiba.

"Kalau kita bisa, kita udah ngelakuin itu, Hinata. Tapi sayangnya, dia selalu melawan saat kita mau membiusnya. Kamu harus tahu seberapa kuat dia waktu ngelawan kita berenam. Gila, kita sama sekali ngga bisa naklukin dia," jelas Sakura dengan nada frustasi dan disusul anggukan lagi oleh enam orang lainnya, termasuk Kiba, bahkan anggukan dari laki-laki itu terlihat paling bersemangat.

Hinata terdiam mendengar cerita dari Sakura. Jujus saja, Hinata sebenarnya penasaran dengan pekerjaan Sakura sebagai suster yang mengurusi pasien semacam itu, maksudnya pasien yang datang dengan penyakit yang tidak normal, seperti gila misalnya. Sungguh, Hinata ingin sekali melihat cara Sakura menghadapapi orang-orang tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, memang dia err … gila karena apa?" tanya Hinata yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Sakura sedikit aneh. Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan itu kalau saja Kiba tidak mendahuluinya.

"Dia batal menikah sama tunangannya. Aku dengar dari keluarganya sih, tunangannya selingkuh dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar."

_**DEG**_

Hinata menahan napas mendengar jawaban dari Kiba. Ditatapnya laki-laki itu dengan mata sedikit terbelalak, membuat Kiba mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Entah kenapa, jawaban dari Kiba itu membuat jantung Hinata berdenyut sakit. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencengkram jantungnya dengan keras, membuat napas Hinata sesak tanpa ia sadari.

Melihat reaksi aneh dari Hinata, Sakura segera meremas pundak Hinata lembut, membuat pikiran Hinata kembali ke kenyataan. Beberapa saat wajah Hinata terlihat linglung. Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata lavendernya bertubrukan dengan mata hijau Sakura yang memancarkan kehangatan, membuat tatapan kosongnya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir, menatap Hinata dengan mata hijau-nya yang melembut.

"N –ngga, ngga apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, berusaha membuat Sakura percaya dengan jawabannya.

Dengan mata menyipit curiga, Sakura menatap Hinata, mencari kebohongan yang terlihat di mata lavender Hinata. Helaan napas terdengar dari Sakura begitu melihat kebohongan itu jelas-jelas terpancar dari mata Hinata. Ia tahu, Hinata sedang menutupi sesuatu yang sayangnya sama sekali ngga berguna, karena ia bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Baiklah. Ceritain ke aku kalau ada apa-apa, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh dengan senyum menenangkan yang mampu mengecoh Kiba dan yang lain sementara tidak untuk Sakura.

"A –aku harus kembali. Ada operasi sebentar lagi," pamit Hinata sambil beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "… s –sampai jumpa," lanjutnya setelah melirik Sakura sesaat.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata! Semangat ya buat operasinya!" seru Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuat Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan taman dengan tatapan Sakura yang masih tertuju ke arah Hinata.

_'T –tunangannya ya...,'_ batin Hinata sambil menunduk, menatap kaki mungilnya yang sedang melangkah.

Kata-kata Kiba kembali memenuhi kepala Hinata. Kata-kata itu … Kata-kata yang sanggup membuat Hinata sedikit cemas dan … entahlah. Hinata merasa seperti terpanggil dengan kata-kata Kiba itu. Entah karena gadis yang diceritakan oleh Kiba dan Sakura itu juga mempunyai tunangan sepertinya atau karena nasib percintaan gadis itu yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi padanya juga.

Hinata menggeleng kuat begitu pikiran itu melintas di dalam pikirannya begitu saja.

_'Tidak … N –Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal seperti yang tunangan gadis itu lakukan padanya.'_

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hiashi menatap sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tatapan tajam menyeramkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu berani datang ke kantornya dengan tidak sopannya. Bagaimana tidak sopan, laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan putra-nya itu masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam kantornya tanpa permisi dan berdiri di dekat jendela tanpa menggubris kehadiran dirinya.

Sungguh, rasanya Hiashi ingin menendang kepala laki-laki itu sekarang juga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kemari?"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit membiarkan 'tamu'-nya mendiamkan dirinya seperti orang bodoh, Hiashi pun angkat bicara, menatap 'tamu'-nya yang kini menoleh dengan wajah datar menyebalkan.

"Oh. Ternyata ruangan ini tidak kosong."

Kening Hiashi berkedut kesal begitu mendengar ucapannya. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Tidak. Ruangan ini tidak kosong," ucap Hiashi dengan suara rendah yang mengerikan, membuat sosok laki-laki itu tersenyum miring.

Dengan langkah yang sangat arogan, sosok itu mendekati Hiashi, menarik kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja laki-laki berumur lima puluhan itu itu lalu duduk dengan perlahan. Mata lavender Hiashi yang menajam semakin terlihat mengerikan begitu melihat senyum meremehkan hadir di wajah sosok laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Hiashi yang semakin membuat senyum meremehkan sosok itu melebar.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu?" tanya sosok itu dengan tidak sopan, membuat kesabaran Hiashi semakin diuji.

"Aku tahu tabiat keluargamu yang tidak akan pernah berkunjung kalau tidak ada yang diinginkan," jawab Hiashi dengan senyum yang menutupi rasa kesalnya.

Sosok itu mendengus mengejek.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagus."

Diam-diam, Hiashi menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdegup dengan cepat dan kencang akibat rasa kesal yang ia tahan.

"Jadi…?"

Kali ini, sosok itu menyeringai lebar, membuat tubuh Hiashi tiba-tiba saja menegang. Ia tahu, apapun yang diinginkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu akan membuat dirinya atau keluarga celaka.

"Batalkan pertunangan putrimu."

Hiashi terbelalak. Jantungnya untuk beberapa detik terasa berhenti. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan tatapan terkejut dan garang secara bersamaan, membuat sosok itu terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Ah, hati-hati dengan jantungmu. Kau bisa mati seketika," kekeh sosok itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari putriku?!" seru Hiashi dengan napas terengah-engah, menatap sosok laki-laki itu dengan matanya yang terbelalak marah.

"Hmph! Putrimu? Putrimu yang jelek itu, eh? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau apa-apa dari gadis jelek sepertinya."

Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya keras-keras. "JAGA BICARAMU BRENG –ugh!"

Sosok itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi kesakitan Hiashi yang sedang mencengkram dada kirinya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori Hiashi saat rasa sakit pada jantungnya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Napasnya pun juga terengah-engah.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kan? Hati-hati dengan jantungmu, tua bangka," kekeh sosok itu sambil beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sementara Hiashi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, rasa sakit pada dada kirinya membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbicara banyak.

"K –kau…"

"Batalkan. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya … Tuan Hyuuga."

Dan setelah memberikan seringai menyeramkannya, sosok itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Hiashi yang kini terjatuh dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram dada kirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan nasib Hiashi, sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dengan pelan. Operasi yang baru saja ia tangani berjalan dengan mulus. Kondisi anak laki-laki bernama Konohamaru yang mengalami usus buntu akhirnya membaik secara perlahan, membuat Hinata merasakan senang luar biasa di dalam hatinya.

Entah kenapa, Hinata selalu merasa senang jika pasien yang ia rawat akhirnya membaik. Hatinya terasa lega melihat pasiennya sudah dapat tersenyum dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

_** TAP TAP TAP**_

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh begitu seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada panik luar biasa. Di sana, di ujung koridor, teman seprofesinya –Ino, sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Hinata dapat melihat keringat yang membanjiri kening gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

Dengan senyum yang hadir di wajahnya, Hinata menyambut Ino yang kini berdiri terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa kamu terlihat ter–

"Ayahmu … hah hah … Ayahmu, Hinatah…," potong Ino sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya kepadanya, membuat kening Hinata mengerut bingung. Ada ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"A –ada apa dengan Ayah, Ino?"

"S –serangan jantung. Sekarang sedang berada di ruang ICU," jawab Ino yang napasnya mulai stabil, membuat Hinata terbelalak menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A –ayah … kenapa?!" pekik Hinata dengan suara meninggi, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di koridor menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung, heran dan juga kesal.

"Ayahmu terkena serangan jantung, Hinata! Neji sekarang sedang menolong beliau di ICU!"

Kaki Hinata gemetar mendengarnya. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat pucat pasi. Dan dengan mata yang mulai berair, Hinata menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat, menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan memohon yang menyedihkan.

"Bawa aku ke sana, Ino! Bawa aku ke sana!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ino segera menarik tangan Hinata pelan, menuntun anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang itu menuju ruang ICU dimana sang pemilik rumah sakit sedang ditangani oleh Neji –putra dari Hiashi.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan ruang ICU yang kini terbuka. Dengan wajah panik dan khawatir, Hinata menunggu di depan pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup itu. Ingin rasanya Hinata menerjang masuk ke dalam kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa di dalam kakaknya sedang berusaha menolong Ayahnya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ICU pun terbuka. Neji keluar dengan wajah lelah yang langsung mendapatkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Hinata, membuat Ino meremas pundak Hinata lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kondisi Ayah sudah stabil. Tapi Ayah harus banyak istirahat sampai kondisinya sudah benar-benar sehat," jelas Neji yang membuat air mata Hinata menetes seketika. Dipeluknya Neji dengan erat, menumpahkan rasa lega luar biasa setelah ia menengar penjelasan dari kakaknya itu.

"A –aku takut … hiks … aku takut, Kak…," isak Hinata di dalam pelukan Neji, membuat Neji tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut panjangnya, memberikan ketenangan pada adiknya itu.

"Sudah, Hinata. Ayah tidak apa-apa. Tolong beritahu Hanabi nanti, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Neji yang sedang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolong Ayah, Kak," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu sudah tugasku menjadi dokter, Hinata." Neji tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai panjang Hinata sekali lagi. Ia menoleh begitu dua orang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU sambil membawa Ayahnya dengan _Bed Fowler_. "… sekarang kamu temani Ayah di ruang inap dulu, oke? Aku harus mengecek sesuatu. Panggil aku kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal," lanjut Neji yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Hinata.

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah tenang, pandangan Neji kini beralih kepada Ino yang masih berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Aku titip dia, Ino."

Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, Dokter. Serahkan Hinata padaku," ucap Ino dengan pasti, membuat Neji tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Hinata," ucap Neji sambil menepuk pipi Hinata pelan. Lagi, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Neji.

Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, Hinata menatap punggung Neji yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya lalu menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Ayo, kita harus ke ruang inap Ayahmu sekarang," suara dan tepukan lembut Ino pada pundak Hinata akhirnya membuat Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya. Ditatapnya Ino yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku yakin Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kakakmu itu kan dokter spesialis jantung yang hebat," lanjut gadis pirang itu memberi semangat.

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kamu benar. Kakakku adalah dokter terhebat dan Ayah pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata mengulang kata-kata Ino, membuat temannya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, kalau gitu. Ayo kita ke ruang inap Ayahmu," seru Ino dengan semangat yang membuat Hinata tertawa pelan lagi.

Tanpa menghiraukan tawa Hinata, Ino tetap mengoceh dengan semangat sambil berjalan menggandeng Hinata, membawa gadis itu ke ruang Hiashi di sana.

Di dalam hati, Hinata berdoa dengan tulus untuk kesehatan dan keselamatan Ayahnya.

* * *

**.**

**-Hug Me and I'll Leave You-**

**.**

* * *

Naruto menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyum lembut. Baru saja gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu datang ke kantornya sambil membawakan makan siang untuknya. Dan saat ini gadis itu sedang menunduk di hadapannya tanpa berani menatapnya. Sungguh, Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar gadis yang sangat manis.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Naruto sambil setelah beberapa suap memakan bekal yang dibawa oleh Hinata yang berisi beberapa buah onigiri, sushi dan telur gulung dengan hiasan yang cantik dan menggoda selera.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"I –itu untuk kamu," jawab Hinata tidak sinkron, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Aku kan tanya kamu sudah makan atau belum, bukan tanya bekal ini buat siapa," celetuk Naruto di tengah tawanya, membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya bingung lalu menunduk lagi.

"M –ma–

"Stop! Aku ngga mau dengar kata maafmu, Hinata. Aku cuma mau kamu makan bareng sama aku," potong Naruto cepat sebelum Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf lagi.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"T –tapi itu untukmu, N –naruto," ucap Hinata gugup, membuat senyum Naruto semakin melebar.

"Yeah, itu memang buat aku. Dan aku mau kamu juga makan bekal yang kamu buat untuk aku."

Hinata mengigit bibir dalamnya sambil menatap bekal yang ia buat untuk Naruto lalu menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dan kembali menatap bekalnya, terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Naruto terkekeh geli dan berniat menyodorkan sepotong sushi ke depan mulut Hinata.

"Ayo dimakan," ucap Naruto begitu melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Hinata. Masih dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Naruto memasukkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nah, enak kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ma–

"Naruto."

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar yang jauh lebih datar dibanding sebelumnya, membuat Hinata merasa sedikit takut.

"O –oh. S –sasuke. Ada apa?"

Tatapan Hinata kini beralih kepada Naruto yang terlihat gugup. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat terkejut dan juga … tidak enak entah karena apa. Hinata menahan napas begitu melihat Naruto segera menutup bekal yang ia buat lalu berdiri dengan gaya yang sedikit canggung.

"K –kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Naruto lagi begitu Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Tapi nampaknya kali ini pun juga sama. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kedatangan … tamu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang entah kenapa seperti terganggu dengan keberadaan Hinata. Dan Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak enak, Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, membereskan bekal yang ditutup oleh Hinata dengan terburu-buru, membuat perhatian Naruto kembali padanya.

"E –eh? Mau kemana, Hinata? A –aku belum selesai makan," tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, Hinata menatap Naruto setelah selesai membereskan bekal yang ia bawa.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Sepertinya aku memang datang di waktu yang salah. Sampai ketemu nanti malam," jawab Hinata lalu segera beranjak dari hadapan Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dimana Sasuke masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan datar yang terasa menyesakkan bagi Hinata.

"Permisi, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya segera menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menatap ke arah pintu dengan pandangan sendu. Tapi tatapannya segera teralih pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk di kursinya, melonggarkan dasinya dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, membuat Sasuke menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Kesal karena aku datang mengganggumu, Dobe?"

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, melirik Sasuke dengan lirikan sebal.

"Bukan itu. Kamu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku gugup, tahu!" omel Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. Dan di saat ia sudah berada di depan meja kerja Naruto, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya dekat dengat wajah Naruto.

"Kamu gugup karena aku datang, begitu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"A –apa yang–

Kata-kata Naruto tertelan begitu saja saat wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya, membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Seringai Sasuke melebar melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Dan tanpa menunggu Naruto sadar dari pikirannya, Sasuke segera menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Sementara beberapa meter dari ruangan Naruto, Hinata berjalan dengan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan tunangannya bersama dengan … lelaki lain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Wajahmu itu kenapa sih?"

Kedip. Kedip.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan kening mengerut bingung setelah sadar dari lamunannya, membuat Sakura menghela napas lelah.

"Aku tanya, wajahmu itu kenapa," ucap Sakura sambil membalik-balik majalah yang baru saja ia beli sehabis pulang dari kerja.

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang membuat tatapan Sakura beralih padanya, membuat Hinata menahan napas saat melihat tatapan 'jangan bilang kamu ngga apa-apa kayak kemarin itu'.

"A –aku emang ngga apa-apa, Sakura," ucap Hinata yang semakin membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan intens.

"_Please_ deh, Hinata. Kamu itu sama sekali ngga jago buat bohong, jadi jangan coba-coba bohongin aku kayak kemarin itu. Kamu itu punya banyak utang sama aku," omel Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan kesal.

"U –utang apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara mencicit.

"_Geez._ Bukan utang materi, Hinata. Tapi utang cerita ke aku," jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal sekaligus lelah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa sangat lelah berbicara dengan Hinata yang sangat sangat polos.

"O –oh. T –tapi emang ngga ada yang perlu aku ceritain ke kamu, Sakura," ucap Hinata yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya, membuat Hinata mengerti ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. "M –maksudku, aku ngga punya cerita menarik yang harus aku ceritain ke kamu," ralat Hinata yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berguna, terbukti dengan wajah kesal yang kini terlihat di wajah Sakura.

Dengan lirikan sebal ke arah Hinata, Sakura kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Aku sama sekali ngga tahu kalau kamu sahabat yang pelit banget buat berbagi cerita," celetuk Sakura yang membuat Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Sakura begitu melihat Hinata menunduk.

"Hey," panggil Sakura setelah berganti posisi menjadi duduk di ranjang Hinata.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hinata. Gadis itu masih menunduk di depan meja rias.

"Kamu mau sampai kapan nunduk kayak begitu, hm? Kalau kamu terus-terusan nunduk kayak gitu, Naruto bakal nunggu kamu lama banget buat dandan," ucap Sakura yang akhirnya membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

_'Bagian ada kaitannya sama si Bodoh itu, dia semangat,'_ batin Sakura lelah.

"B –benar juga, sebentar lagi Naruto datang," gumam Hinata setelah melihat jam beker di dekatnya.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Aku ngga tahu kalau rasa sayang kamu ke Naruto ternyata jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sayangmu ke aku," celetuknya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya dari cermin.

"Maksud kamu?"

Sakura memutar matanya lelah.

"Lupakan. Cepetan siap-siap sana," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal lalu kembali membaca majalahnya, membalik halaman majalah itu dengan kasar sampai membuat kertasnya kumal.

Hinata menatap Sakura dari cermin dengan tatapan bingung. Awalnya Hinata ingin menanyakan apa yang salah darinya, tapi begitu ia melirik jam bekernya lagi, Hinata menunda niatnya itu lalu segera bersiap-siap untuk menyambut Naruto yang lima belas menit lagi akan datang ke rumahnya.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata sudah siap dengan baju terusan lengan pendek selututnya yang berwarna ungu muda dengan _flatshoes_ berwarna lavender, membuat dirinya terlihat manis apalagi dengan rambutnya yang diikat ke atas. Sakura saja sampai berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Kamu cantik banget! Aaa~," seru Sakura dengan girang, membuat Hinata merona merah. "Sayang banget aku ngga bisa lihat ekspresi kagum si Bodoh itu waktu lihat kamu," lanjutnya yang membuat Hinata melempar tempat bedak padanya.

"_Auch!_ Hei, itu sakit tahu," keluh Sakura sambil mengelus lengannya yang baru saja kena lempar Hinata.

"I –itu salahmu," ucap Hinata lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Sakura, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tercengang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melempar bantal ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata memekik pelan.

"Kita impas, oke?" ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya begitu melihat Hinata akan melempar bantal itu kembali padanya.

Baru saja Hinata akan membuka mulut, ponsel milik Sakura sudah berdering, membuat dirinya menunda untuk memarahi sahabatnya itu.

"Halo? Ya? … Hmhmm… Begitukah? Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang. Oke. Iya iya! Aku bakal cepet sampai ke sana kalau kamu berhenti ngerengek kayak bayi begitu, Kiba! _Bye!_"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya begitu melihat sahabatnya itu turun dari ranjangnya lalu menyambar tas ranselnya yang ada di atas meja rias Hinata sambil bergumam 'dasar menyebalkan' dan 'Kiba sialan' yang membuat Hinata tersenyum maklum.

"Aku harus ke rumah rehabilitasi sekarang. Ada pasien baru yang lebih ganas dan Kiba butuh bantuanku," ucap Sakura seolah mengerti tatapan dari Hinata sambil memakai jaket putih-merah muda miliknya. "Maaf ngga bisa lihat ekspresi Naruto waktu lihat kamu," celetuknya yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan pelan dari Hinata.

"D –dasar…"

"Hahaha … Aku pergi dulu, oke? Dan hari ini aku bakal nginep di rumahmu lagi," ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Bukannya kamu emang tidur di rumahku setiap hari ya."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia memang selalu tidur di rumah Hinata karena ia tidak kuat tinggal di rumahnya sendiri dengan teriakan dan juga teguran dari Ibunya. Yah, Sakura memang anak yang tidak suka diatur dan berjiwa bebas positif.

"S –sudahlah. Aku berangkat sekarang. Jangan lupa nanti ceritain ke aku semuanya. Dah," pamit Sakura lalu beranjak dari kamar Hinata, menghilang di balik pintu dengan senyum Hinata yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah pergi, tatapan Hinata kini beralih pada jam beker miliknya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktu dimana Naruto akan segera datang.

Dengan senyum senang, Hinata segera meraih tas jinjing dan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kamarnya juga. Perlahan, Hinata menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. Dan sesampainya di bawah, Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat adanya Sakura, menandakan bahwa sahabatnya itu memang sudah pergi ke rumah rehabilitasi.

"Anda mau pergi, Nona Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Ayame sedang tersenyum sopan padanya, membuat Hinata juga tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, aku ada janji, Ayame," jawab Hinata yang menimbulkan senyum menggoda di wajah pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ah, dengan Tuan Naruto?"

_Blush…_

Wajah Hinata memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan dari Ayame. Sementara itu, pelayan pribadinya itu nampak tertawa pelan melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah.

"A –ayame. J –jangan tertawa s –seperti itu," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon yang sanggup membuat Ayame bungkam secepatnya.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi wajah Anda yang malu-malu seperti sangatlah manis," ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata sedikit bertambah merah mendengar pujian dari pelayannya itu. "… jadi? Anda akan bertemu dimana dengan Tuan Naruto?" tanya Ayame penasaran. Dia memang selalu saja tertarik dengan cerita percintaan Hinata dengan Naruto. Percintaan yang awalnya sangat sulit menjadi manis di matanya.

Ayame adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui bagaimana sulitnya Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Dimulai dari pertemuan Hinata dan Naruto yang tidak terduga saat Hinata masih kuliah sampai hari dimana mereka berdua bertunangan sebelum Naruto pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi-nya.

Sungguh, Ayame sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah kembali yang pada akhirnya membuat Hinata menjadi lebih ceria dibanding dengan sebelumnya.

"D –dia akan ke rumah, Ayame. Mungkin s –sebentar lagi dia akan datang," jawab Hinata sambi menunduk, membuat Ayame mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Begitu. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Nona. Jika ada perlu apa-apa silahkan panggil saya," ucap Ayame lalu membungkuk hormat, membuat Hinata memberengut sebal melihatnya.

"H –hinata, Ayame, Hinata. Jangan panggil 'Nona'."

Ayame tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Hinata," ucap Ayame sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu.

Setelah Ayame benar-benar pergi, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya jam tangan mungil yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit tapi Naruto belum juga datang, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Naruto datang.

Baru saja Hinata duduk, ponsel_ flip_ miliknya berbunyi dan berkedip-kedip, menandakan bahwa ada email yang masuk. Dibukanya ponsel itu dengan tangan kanannya. Senyum kecil hadir di wajahnya saat melihat email itu dari Sakura.

_'Sedang kerja dan dia sempat mengirimiku email? Oh, dasar Sakura,'_ batin Hinata sambil membuka email tersebut dan membacanya dengan senyum kecil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

**From : Sakura **

_**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa si Bodoh itu ngiler lihat kamu? Ayo cerita, cerita.**_

Hinata tertawa geli membaca email dari sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat Hinata membalas email itu dengan senyum mengembang.

**To : Sakura**

_**Kerja dulu baru aku cerita :p **_

'Send.'

Hinata menutup ponsel _flip_-nya lagi setelah membalas email dari Sakura. Ia tertawa lagi begitu membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat membaca balasan darinya yang termasuk singkat itu. Tidak berapa lama, Sakura membalas emailnya.

**From : Sakura **

_**Kamu gitu kan sama aku -_- Ayo sini cerita! Atau aku rusak boneka kayumu lagi **_

Hinata tersenyum. Sahabatnya satu ini memang sangat mudah membuat dirinya tersenyum di saat hatinya sedang tidak tenang karena ulah Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata segera membalas emailnya.

**To : Sakura**

_**Naruto belum datang kok Sakura, jadi belum ada cerita yang bisa aku ceritain ke kamu :p **_

'Send'.

Kurang dari satu menit, Sakura sudah membalas emailnya.

**From : Sakura **

_**DIA BELUM DATANG?! DEMI TUHAN, HINATA. INI SUDAH TIGA PULUH MENIT DARI JANJI-NYA DAN DIA BELUM JUGA DATANG?! BENAR-BENAR SI BODOH ITU!**_

Hinata menghela napas panjang begitu melihat huruf kapital dari email Sakura, menandakan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang marah, sangat sangat marah. Dibalasnya email dari Sakura itu dengan kening mengerut sedih.

**To : Sakura **

_**Mungkin dia terkena macet. Kamu tahu sendiri kan rumahnya Naruto kan terkenal ramai.**_

**From : Sakura **

_**Aku ngga mau tahu, Hinata! Janji tetap saja janji. Dan dia sudah melanggar dua janjinya ke kamu, Hinata. Dua! Kalau satu mungkin aku masih bisa toleransi. **_

_** Ck. Kamu sudah kirim email ke dia? **_

Hinata mengigit bibirnya gelisah.

**To : Sakura **

_**Janji sebelumnya itu kan karena dia harus nemenin Sasuke, Sakura. **_

_** Apa itu harus? Maksudku, kirim email ke dia. Siapa tahu saja dia lagi sibuk sama kerjaannya dia.**_

**From : Sakura **

_**Nemenin si pantat ayam-yang-aneh itu ngga bisa dijadiin alasan, Hinata. Dia harusnya bisa ngasih tahu kamu dulu. **_

_** Kirim. Email. Ke. Dia. Sekarang! Aku ngga mau tahu dia lagi sibuk atau enggak, pokoknya kamu kirim email ke dia! Cepetan!**_

Hinata menekan tombol 'Back' dengan cepat setelah membaca email dari Sakura yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata sendiri merasa takut dan juga penasaran di saat yang bersamaan. Takut karena membayangkan wajah seram Sakura dan penasaran karena alasan Naruto terlambat datang ke rumahnya.

**To : Naruto Sayang **

_**Kamu dimana? Kenapa belum juga sampai? Apa kamu sibuk? **_

'Send.'

Hinata mengigit bibir sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan laporan pengiriman emailnya kepada Naruto.

'Terkirim.'

Dengan hembusan napas lega. Hinata menutup ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari email Naruto.

Satu menit.

Tiga menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto. Padahal emailnya sudah terkirim. Diambilnya ponsel putih miliknya itu, membukanya dan mengecek emailnya.

Belum ada balasan.

Dan Hinata mulai gelisah menunggu Naruto. Sekarang sudah satu jam lebih lima belas menit dari janji Naruto yang akan datang tepat pukul lima sore. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya Hinata mengirimi Sakura email, memberitahu bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas emailnya.

Reaksi Sakura?

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menelepon Hinata setelah membaca email darinya.

"SERIUSAN DIA NGGA BALES EMAIL KAMU?!"

Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang super keras, membuat terlinga tetap saja berdenging meskipun sudah menjauhkan ponselnya.

"S –sakura, jangan teriak kayak g –gitu," ucap Hinata dengan nada takut, membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi? Dia sama sekali ngga bales email kamu?" Sakura kembali bersuara.

Hinata menggeleng seolah Sakura sedang berada di hadapannya. "E –enggak. Aku harus gimana, Sakura? A –aku khawatir Naruto ada apa-apa," tanya Hinata dengan nada gelisah dan cemas.

Hening sesaat.

"Kamu telepon dia."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sakura yang terdengar aneh di telingat. Entah karena apa, tapi yang jelas nada yang digunakan oleh Sakura sama sekali berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"A –apa?" cicit Hinata, membuat dirinya mendengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"Kamu telepon dia, Hinata, telepon! Astaga, kamu ini."

Nah, ini baru Sakura yang Hinata kenal.

Hinata mengangguk paham meskipun ia tahu Sakura tidak bisa melihat anggukkannya itu.

"Oke, aku telepon dia," ucap Hinata.

"Bagus. Telepon aku lagi setelah kamu telepon dia, oke? Aku harus balik kerja lagi. Si Kiba sialan itu sama sekali ngga bisa bikin aku santai beberapa menit. Bye, Hinata."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan.

Hinata menatap ponselnya dengan ragu. Ia memang sedikit ragu untuk menelepon Naruto. Kata-katanya pada Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu itu memang hanya untuk formalitas saja, agar Sakura sedikit merasa tenang.

_'Telepon aku lagi setelah kamu telepon dia, oke?' _

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu kata-kata Sakura kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan kalau telepon Sakura lagi? Mana mungkin dia harus bohong kan? Sakura itu sangat peka kalau sudah menyangkut bohong tidaknya Hinata.

Merasa takut jika Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tidak menelepon Naruto, akhirnya Hinata mencari nama Naruto di kontak teleponnya, menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya begitu nomor tunangannya itu sudah ditemukan.

Tut…

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah menunggu Naruto mengangkat teleponnya.

Tut…

Tangan Hinata yang sedang membawa ponsel mulai terasa basah karena gugup. Apa yang harus Hinata tanyakan pada Naruto saat Naruto sudah mengangkat teleponnya? Bagaimana jika Naruto sedang sibuk? Pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi kepala Hinata sebelum akhirnya teleponnya diangkat oleh Naruto.

"H –halo?"

"Y –yah? A –ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening begitu mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar aneh. Belum sempat ia bertanya, suara aneh Naruto kembali terdengar.

"A –ahn!"

Hinata mulai panik.

"N –naruto? Kamu ngga apa-apa? Kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke sana kemari dengan gelisah.

"A –aku … uuhh! N –nggah apa-apa kok, Hinata. Ahn!"

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Keningnya mengerut cemas dan juga bingung.

"L –lalu kamu kenapa? Kamu terdengar sedang sakit."

"A –aku hanya s –sakit perut … hah hah…," jawab Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah yang makin membuat Hinata cemas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke rumah."

"Jangan!" cegah Naruto dengan cepat, terlalu cepat malah, membuat Hinata merasa heran. "… m –maksudku, aku ngga apa-apa kok, Hinata. Ngh! Aku sudah makan dan minum obat, sebentar l –lagi juga sembuh," lanjut Naruto.

Hening sesaat.

Yang Hinata dengar dari seberang sana hanya suara berat Naruto dan suara aneh yang belum pernah Hinata dengar.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah. Maaf kalau mengganggu," ucap Hinata dengan perasaan aneh.

"Y –yeah … ngga apa-apa kok, Hinata. Ugh! Ahn!" pekik Naruto yang disusul suara berisik di seberang sana.

"Tutup teleponnya, Na-ru-to."

_**DEG DEG**_

Hati Hinata mencelos begitu mendengar suara bariton yang tidak asing dari seberang sana.

"S –sudah dulu ya, Hinata. Jangan khawatirkan a –aku, oke? Mnn!"

Tut … tut … tut …

Sambungan diputus oleh Naruto, tapi Hinata masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat, wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya terbelalak. Suara itu, suara dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi siang telah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dan baru saja ia mendengar suara itu memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada yang mampu membuat hatinya mencelos.

_'Itu tadi … a –apa?'_

Sementara itu, berkilo-kilo meter dari kediaman Hyuuga. Di rumah yang cukup besar, sepasang pria sedang menjalankan aktivitas panas mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kamu sudah telepon dia?" tanya Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam Hinata. Ditatapnya sosok tuan rumah yang sedang terduduk di ranjang dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi sayangnya, yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelash alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Dia bilang apa ke kamu?" tanya Sakura setelah mendekati Hinata, duduk di pinggir ranjang sahabatnya dan menatap lamat-lamat wajah cantik Hinata yang sedikit terlihat pucat.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hinata. Sahabatnya itu sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura cemas. Dengan lembut Sakura menyentuh pundak Hinata, meremasnya perlahan hingga akhirnya Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"S –sakura? Kamu sudah pulang?" cicit Hinata dengan wajah terkejut, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah dari tadi," jawabnya, membiarkan Hinata membenarkan duduknya menjadi menghadapnya.

"M –maaf. Aku ngga tahu kamu sudah datang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu sudah telepon si Bodoh itu?" tanya Sakura yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata berubah drastis. Wajah manis itu terlihat sedih di mata Sakura. "… apa yang dia omongin ke kamu?"

Hinata tersentak. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Naruto … dia sedang sakit. J –jadi dia nggak bisa datang," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, terlalu cepat hingga membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kamu ngga bohong ke aku lagi kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengerikan, membuat Hinata menela ludahnya dengan gugup.

"A –aku ngga bohong kok," sanggah Hinata yang sayangnya semakin membuat Sakura curiga. "… sungguh," lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas, berharap Sakura berhenti bertanya masalah 'telepon Naruto' yang membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enah.

Sakura menghela napas panjang lelah.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku percaya padamu," ucap Sakura lalu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah lemari baju Hinata dan mulai mengganti bajunya yang kotor.

"Kamu ngga mandi?" tanya Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menjadi tidak nyaman, menatap Sakura yang kini sedang memakai piyama miliknya.

"Ngga. Kakiku terlalu malas untuk ke kamar mandi," jawab Sakura yang membuat Hinata tersedak menahan tawa.

"I –itu kakimu atau kamu sih."

Sakura memutar matanya.

"Ngga mandi satu hari ngga bakal bikin badanku bau, Hinata," ucap Sakura setelah selesai memakai piyama berwarna putih-pink itu.

"Iya, tapi bakal bikin kamarku bau," celetuk Hinata yang membuat Sakura memberengut kesal. Tanpa berniat membalas kata-kata Hinata, Sakura segera berjalan ke arah ranjang, menaiki sisi yang kosong lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Hening.

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata tidak ada yang bicara. Keduanya nampak asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

Sakura berbaring menyamping, menatap Hinata yang kini sedang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke pantat ayam itu tinggal sama Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura yang membuat mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. Ditatapnya Sakura yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"U –uhm! Naruto bilang kalau Sasuke s –sementara tinggal di rumahnya," jawab Hinata yang membuat Sakura kembali ke posisi semula, terbaring telentang dengan tatapan ke arah langit-langit kamar Hinata.

"Bukankah itu aneh? Maksudku, Naruto pernah bilang kalau Sasuke juga ingin pulang ke Jepang, berarti si pantat itu juga punya keluarga kan di sini kan?" gumam Sakura yang membuat Hinata kembali teringat pada percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Suara Naruto dan suara Sasuke kembali memenuhi kepalanya seperti kaset yang rusak, membuat dirinya sedikit pusing karenanya.

"Apa Naruto pernah cerita ke kamu tentang si pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap ekspresi Hinata yang kini terlihat aneh.

"N –nggak," jawab Hinata singkat, membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Aku harap dia cerita ke kamu masalah si pantat ayam itu. Aku benar-benar ngerasa ada yang aneh sama dia," ucap Sakura sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "… hoahm … aku tidur dulu ya, Hinata? Aku capek banget," lanjutnya dengan mata mulai tertutup.

"I –iya. Selamat tidur," ucap Hinata sambil melirik Sakura yang kini sudah terpejam dengan wajah damai.

Tatapan Hinata teralihkan saat ponselnya bergetar dan berkedip-kedip, menandakan ada email yang masuk. Dibukanya ponsel flip itu dan seketika tubuh Hinata membeku saat melihat nama Naruto-lah yang ada di layar ponselnya.

Naruto … mengiriminya email.

**From : Naruto Sayang **

_**Maaf baru membalas emailmu. Selamat tidur, sayang~ ^_^**_

Hinata mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ditatapnya kata per kata yang Naruto kirimkan untuknya melalui email. Perlahan, mata Hinata mulai memanas entah karena apa. Dadanya pun juga terasa sesak.

Sungguh, entah kenapa, perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak setelah percakapannya dengan Naruto.

Ditatapnya kata terakhir dalam email Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

_'Sayang ya?'_ batinnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_'N –naruto…'_

* * *

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Hah! Jadi juga fict untuk NHTD tahun ke-empat ini. Hahaha… **

**Gimana? Udah kerasa nyeseknya belum sih? Aha. Mungkin chapter depan bakal kerasa. Dan yang mikir NH-nya kurang kerasa, mohon maaf. Fict ini memang minim romance, biar kesan Angst-nya kerasa. Oh! Dan maaf kalau misalnya masih banyak typo hehe...**

**Anyway, ini fict twoshoot yang aku dedikasikan untuk NaruHina Tragedy Day #4. Selamat hari NHTD~ maaf kalau terlambat T.T **

**Yah, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian yang sudah membaca ^^ **

**Cheers, **

**Kureijii.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Sekarang ia sedang berada di taman, taman yang letaknya ada di tengah-tengah rumah rehabilitasi dan rumah sakit umum milik keluarga Hyuuga. Ia duduk di tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempat yang selalu ia duduki bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dulu, ia akan selalu senang jika duduk di tempat itu. Tapi sekarang? Ia merasa sedih. Sangat sedih. Karena salah satu di antara temannya, ada yang tidak bisa duduk di tempat ini, menemaninya jika sedang jam istirahat.

Sakura menghela napas panjang yang terdengar menyesakkan. Ditatapnya ponsel lavender yang ia genggam dengan tatapan sendu.

Ponsel Hinata.

"K –kh…"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu rasa sesak yang ia rasakan mulai membuat cairan di matanya keluar, meleleh begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Sesak.

Dadanya sangat sesak saat ini. Hanya dengan menatap ponsel sahabatnya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, membuat Sakura yakin bahwa ia tidak akan tahan jika harus terus berada di dalam kamar milik Hinata sekarang.

"H –hinata … hiks…"

Dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar karena tangis, Sakura membawa ponsel lavender itu ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan hawa Hinata masih melekat di ponsel itu, membuat Sakura semakin merasa sesak. Air matanya pun semakin deras meleleh melewati kedua pipinya, membuat pipi yang kini terlihat kemerahan karena dinginnya udara menjadi basah. Tapi Sakura tidak perduli. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli tentang pipi-merahnya yang mulai basah, bahka ia tidak perduli jika ada orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang ia perdulikan hanya Hinata. Hanya Hinata!

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ia peluk itu berdering, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menatap ponsel flip milik Hinata itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Ada panggilan masuk.

Setelah hampir satu tahun ponsel itu tidak berdering maupun bergetar. Tanda bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang mencoba menghubungi Hinata selama itu.

Tapi sekarang?

Ponsel itu berdering, menjeritkan lagu kesukaan Hinata yang sempat membuat Sakura hampir menangis lagi kalau saja ia tidak ingat harus melihat siapa yang menelepon Hinata.

Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit bergetar karena efek tangisannya, Sakura membuka ponsel flip milik Hinata, menatap nama yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

_'Naruto Sayang is calling…'_

Sakura menahan napas untuk beberapa detik seteleh membaca nama itu di layar ponsel Hinata. Jelas Sakura terkejut melihat nama itu 'muncul' lagi setelah hampir satu tahun tidak ada kabarnya. Tapi rasa terkejutnya hilang digantikan dengan rasa amarah yang selama ini ia simpan sebagai tanda hormat-nya kepada Hinata. Karena Hinata-lah yang meminta dirinya untuk tidak marah kepada orang itu.

Dengan rasa amarah yang ia tahan sedikit, Sakura menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponsel Hinata, mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Halo? Hinata? Hinata?"

_'Suara itu…'_

Sakura mencibir begitu suara yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu memanggil nama Hinata tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali, membuat dirinya merasa muak mendengar suara itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Hening beberapa detik.

Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto mungkin merasa terkejut karena yang menjawab telepon bukanlah Hinata melainkan dirinya.

"S –sakura? Dimana Hinata? Kenapa kamu yang menjawab teleponku?" tanya Naruto dengan beruntun, membuat Sakura mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Oh, dan kenapa kamu mau tahu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada sinisnya. Ia dapat mendengar geraman kesal atau pun gemas dari seberang sana, membuat Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini juga.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku sangat ingin bicara dengan Hinata sekarang. Ini sangat penting! Jadi–

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarain sama Hinata, hm? Tentang kamu yang bakal nikah sama si homo itu, hah?" potong Sakura dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kirinya kini sudah mengepal begitu kuat, menahan segala emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"B –bukan! Hei! Kenapa jadi ngomongin masalah itu sih?!"

Sakura mendecih.

"Bukannya itu pokok masalahnya, hah?! Tentang kamu yang homo, tentang kamu yang selingkuh sama homo, tentang kamu yang nyakitin Hinata karena KAMU GITUAN SAMA PANTAT AYAM HOMO YANG BRENGSEK ITU!" bentak Sakura dengan keras. Emosinya mulai memuncak. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi garang milik Sakura yang kini tercampur oleh air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"I –iya aku tahu itu, aku tahu. Tapi bukan itu yang mau aku bicarain sama Hinata. Ini masalah tunanganku sama si Sasuke!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian terdengar suara 'ups' dan 'sialan' yang membuat Sakura yakin bahwa si bodoh yang sedang bicara dengannya itu keceplosan.

"Jadi kamu udah tunangan sama dia? Sama pasangan homo-mu itu?! K –kau…," kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu saja. Rasa sesak kembali menggerogoti-nya, membuat dirinya tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kat-katanya. Ia terlalu kaget. Ia terlalu sakit mendengarnya. Sakit karena lagi-lagi Hinata harus merasa tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Hinata jika sahabatnya itu mendengar semuanya dari mulut si bodoh-brengsek Naruto itu.

"Aku cuma ingin minta maaf sama Hinata. Jadi–

"Maaf?! Apa dengan kata maaf busukmu, Hinata bisa sembuh, hah?! Apa dengan kata maaf ngga pentingmu itu, Hinata bakal bisa balik seperti dulu?! JAWAB AKU, NARUTO! JAWAB AKU! APA KAMU BISA BALIKIN HINATA YANG GILA DENGAN KATA MAAFMU ITU, HAH?! APA KAMU BISA?!" bentak Sakura dengan air mata yang kini mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Napas gadis berambut merah muda itu terengah-engah.

Sesak.

Sakura merasa dadanya sangat sesak sampai ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Akhirnya … akhirnya ia katakan juga semuanya pada si bodoh itu.

"Hinata … kenapa?"

Sakura terlonjak begitu mendengar suara Naruto begitu dekat dengannya. Bukan, bukan dari ponsel flip Hinata yang masih bertengger manis di dekat telinganya. Tapi dari belakang. Dan saat Sakura menoleh, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi tidak percaya dari sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Katakan, Sakura. Hinata kenapa?!" sentak Naruto yang membuat Sakura perlahan berdiri dari duduknya, berbalik dan menatap Naruto tepat di manik mata dengan tatapan tajam yang entah kenapa terasa sendu di mata Naruto.

"Hinata gila, Naruto. Sudah hampir setahun semenjak semua musibah ia terima secara beruntun."

Dan dengan ucapan Sakura, Naruto jatuh ke atas rerumputan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sarat akan ketidakpercayaan. Mata biru itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedikit kosong.

"Kamu … ngga bercanda kan, Sakura?

* * *

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hug Me and I'll Leave You © Kureijii**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina slight SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC , typo(s) , sad ending , etc**

**.**

**Summary : Saat tunangannya datang dari luar negeri, ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Awalnya ia menepis segala keanehan yang ia rasakan, tapi lama-kelamaan keanehan yang ia rasakan itu membawanya ke dalam kenyataan yang sanggup membuatnya berubah, berubah lebih buruk dan hampir selamanya buruk./ "Cukup dengan pelukan, dan aku akan pergi darimu."/ Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hug Me and I'll Leave You-**

**-Part Two-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata duduk dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana, menghiraukan berbagai macam cerita dari teman-temannya, tepatnya teman-teman Sakura. Ia memang sedang menikmati jam istirahat bersama dengan Sakura dan teman-teman, saling berbagi cerita masalah pekerjaan atau pun masalah yang lain. Biasanya, Hinata akan menanggapi setiap cerita yang kebanyakan selalu berasal dari teman-temannya di rumah rehabilitasi. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Hinata sama sekali tidak menanggapi semua cerita itu, mendengar pun tidak. Pikirannya memang sudah bertolakbelakang dengan teman-temannya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata masih diam. Matanya bersinar kosong. Dan itu membuat Sakura dan yang lain merasa sedikit cemas.

"Hinata?"

Sakura memanggil Hinata dengan nada keras, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi dari gadis penyuka lavender itu.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata tersentak. Panggilan dan tepukan keras dari Sakura membuat dirinya tersadar dari segala macam pikirannya. Ditatapnya Sakura dan teman-temannya yang kini sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Y –ya? Ada a –apa?" tanya Hinata dengan linglung, menatap Sakura dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan polos –yang sayangnya tidak mampu membuat rasa khawatir mereka semua hilang begitu saja.

"Kamu sakit, Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tangannya yang kekar terulur ke arah Hinata, menyentuh kening Hinata dengan perlahan dan merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang mulai menjalar ke telapak tangannya. "… tidak panas kok," lanjut Kiba setelah mengukur suhu tubuh Hinata.

"A –aku memang tidak sakit, K –kiba," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"Iya, kamu merasa tidak sakit, tapi tingkah lakumu itu kayak orang sakit," celetuk Sakura yang kini sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya lagi, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ck. Kamu yang dari tadi diam tanpa merespon cerita dari kami itu bukan kamu banget, tahu!"

Hinata kembali menunduk begitu mendengar nada kesal dari suara Sakura.

"Kalau misalnya ada masalah, kamu bisa ceritain ke kita kok Hinata," ucap Kiba sambil menempuk pundak Hinata lembut, membuat dirinya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kiba yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"I –iya, terima kasih, Kiba," ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang akhirnya menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Kiba terkekeh dan meremas pundaknya pelan.

"Nah! Gitu dong, senyum. Ngeliat Hinata tanpa senyum itu hampir mirip kayak makan ramen tanpa kuah," canda Kiba yang langsung mendapat omelan dari yang lain, termasuk Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum menatap pemandangan hangat yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh, Hinata sangat bersyukur mempunya teman seperti Sakura, Kiba dan lainnya. Mereka sangat membantu dirinya untuk melupakan sejenak masalah yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Erm, Hinata?" panggil Sakura setelah puas mem-bully Kiba.

"Ya?"

"Kamu ngga ngundang dia ke sini kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata curiga, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"A –apa maksudmu, Sakura? Dia siapa?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Ia hanya menatap ke arah rumah sakit yang membuat Hinata mengikuti arah tatapannya. Beberapa detik, Hinata menahan napasnya begitu ia menatap sosok yang Sakura maksud. Di sana, Naruto berdiri dengan senyum terarah padanya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Hinata yakin bahwa Naruto datang dari kantornya. Tapi untuk apa?

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri di dalam hatinya, Sakura sudah menyenggol dirinya, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu ke sana aja, Hinata. Lihat deh, banyak banget suster yang curi-curi pandangan ke si bodoh itu. Kamu ngga cemburu?" goda Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan dari Hinata.

"J –jangan godain aku," omel Hinata dengan wajah memberengut kesal.

"I –iya iya. Udah kamu ke sana aja, bentar lagi kami juga harus balik kerja," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang nyeri sehabis dicubit Hinata. Sesekali ia bergumam pelan, mengomentari cubitan Hinata yang ternyata terasa sakit juga.

"Baiklah. S –semuanya, aku duluan ya," pamit Hinata, membuat perhatian teman-temannya yang lain tertuju padanya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Hinata," ucap Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas senyum manis dari Hinata.

Perlahan, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, memakai _flat shoes_ putihnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih setia berdiri menunggunya. Dan saat ia sudah sampai di depan tunangannya itu, Hinata dapat dengan jelas mendengar kekehan geli darinya.

"Aku sama sekali ngga tahu kalau kamu bisa jalan sambil nunduk kayak gitu," goda Naruto yang membuat Hinata menepuk lengannya pelan, malu. Kekehan kembali terdengar dari Naruto.

"A –ada apa, N –naruto ke sini?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Ia sama sekali belum berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto yang entah kenapa kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jadi … aku ngga boleh ke sini?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"B –bukan begitu. A –aku hanya bertanya," jelas Hinata dengan wajah memerah, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu kok," kekeh Naruto. "… aku ke sini mau minta maaf soal semalam. Gara-gara sakit perut, aku jadi ngga bisa pergi sama kamu," lanjutnya yang membuat Hinata menunduk dengan wajah aneh.

_'Semalam ya…,'_ batin Hinata sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa?"

"E –eh? Enggak kok, ngga apa-apa."

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, mencari apapun yang membuat tunangannya itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Jadi … nanti malam kamu sibuk atau ngga?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya enggak."

"Bagus! Nanti aku jemput kamu jam tujuh malam, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya perlahan pudar begitu Naruto menunduk, membuat wajah Naruto berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Dandan yang cantik ya," bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Dan setelah mengelus pipi Hinata lembut, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Naruto berbincang.

Hinata tersentak melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang benar-benar menusuk.

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto menuju parkiran, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang terdiam di tempat dengan perasaan aneh setelah bertatapan dengan Sasuke beberapa detik.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hiashi menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu dimana sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan kedatangannya, datang dengan senyum puas saat melihat keadaannya. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok itu bahagia melihat kondisi-nya yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja itu.

Hiashi masih ingat dengan baik bagaimana sosok itu berjalan masuk dengan arogan, bagaimana sosok itu menyeringai puas, bagaimana sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam, dan bagaimana sosok itu mengajaknya berbicara lagi mengenai 'pembatalan tunangan' yang membuat dirinya berakhir seperti ini.

Sungguh, Hiashi sangat membenci sosok itu. Sosok yang menjadi anak dari mantan rekan bisnisnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah?"

Hiashi menoleh dan menemukan Neji sedang tersenyum tipis di depan pintu.

"Lebih baik," jawabnya singkat, menatap lembut putra sulungnya yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah Ayah terlihat sedang tidak 'oke'," ucap Neji sambil mengecek keadaan Ayahnya.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Anak laki-lakinya itu memang peka, sangat peka.

"Keliatannya seperti itu?"

Neji mengangguk. Ditatapnya Hiashi dengan tatapan dalam, seolah-olah berkata 'ceritakan padaku' dan membuat Hiashi tersenyum tipis –lagi.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan, Neji," ucap Hiashi sambil menatap putra-nya tajam tapi lembut.

"Aku yakin ada, Ayah. Kalau tidak ada, mana mungkin Ayah terkena serangan jantung."

Untuk kali ini, Hiashi merasa tidak suka mempunyai anak yang tingkat kepekaannya sangat tinggi.

Hening beberapa saat.

Hiashi diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus diceritakan pada Neji, sementara Neji diam karena menunggu Ayahnya cerita. Sungguh, kalau tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang mengalah, mungkin mereka akan terus diam-diaman seperti ini sampai sore.

Hiashi menghela napas panjang, mengalah. Putra-nya itu memang punya keteguhan hati yang sanggup membuatnya luluh.

"Ayah bisa ceritakan apapun, jika Ayah mau," ucap Neji yang kini sudah duduk di samping Hiashi, menatap lembut Ayahnya yang terlihat mempunyai banyak pikiran.

"Tidak semua, Neji, tidak semua. Jika Ayah cerita semua padamu, Ayah tidak akan tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu kedepannya," ucap Hiashi dengan nada tertekan.

Neji tertegun mendengarnya. Ada rasa berdesir di hatinya begitu mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Ayahnya yang terkenal keras. Satu yang Neji akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya, dibalik sikap keras dan tegas Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi adalah sosok yang sangat penyayang.

"Apa maksud, Ayah?"

Hiashi menghela napas –lagi.

"Ada seseorang yang mencoba menghancurkan keluarga kita. Dan orang itu terlihat lebih fokus untuk menghancurkan Hinata dibandingkan dengan Ayah, kamu, atau Hanabi," jelas Hiashi dengan pandangan menerawang.

Hening lagi.

Neji menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya ada orang yang berani menghancurkan keluarganya. Keluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang. Keluarga yang namanya besar berkat kerja keras Ayahnya. Dan orang itu ingin menghancurkan segala jerih payah Ayahnya begitu saja?!

Neji mendecih kesal.

_ 'Lewati mayatku dulu, bajingan,' _batinnya.

"Ayah tidak tahu kapan dia beraksi, Neji, Ayah tidak tahu. Untuk itu, aku serahkan semua urusanku padamu. Semuanya," ucap Hiashi, mata lavendernya kini bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender milik Neji. "… jaga Hinata, Neji, jaga Hinata. Orang itu mengincarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang itu inginkan dari Hinata, tapi yang jelas, orang itu sangat ingin melihat Hinata hancur."

Neji mengigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat. Emosinya tersulut mendengar penjelasan dari Ayahnya. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa Ayahnya itu bisa terkena serangan jantung, jika saja ia juga punya penyakit itu mungkin ia akan tumbang sekarang juga.

Dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan emosi, Neji memegang tangan Hiashi lembut, meremasnya pelan.

"Beritahu aku, Ayah. Siapa orang itu?"

Hiashi menatap Neji dalam. Dan saat ia membuka mulutnya, memberitahu Neji siapa nama orang tersebut, Neji bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu jika membuat Hinata dan keluarga hancur.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Putra dari mantan rekan bisnis Ayah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kamu yakin dia ngga bakal ingkar janji lagi?"

Hinata yang sedang mencari baju mana ang bagus untuk digunakannya pergi bersama dengan Naruto hanya melirik sekilas Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan mulai lagi deh, S –sakura. Kemarin Naruto itu sedang sakit," jawab Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar ragu di telinga Sakura, membuat kening gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerut curiga.

"Oke, kemarin dia sakit. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sekarang pergi sama si pantat ayam itu?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat pergerakan Hinata yang sedang mencari baju terhenti begitu saja.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang cemas, Hinata."

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu mendengar kata-kata lembut dari Sakura. Hatinya sempat tergerak untuk bercerita semua yang mengganggu kepalanya seharian ini, tapi begitu ia tahu tabiat sahabatnya yang langsung bertindak tanpa dipikir dahulu, membuat Hinata membuang niatnya itu.

"I –iya, aku cemas, Sakura," ucap Hinata yang kembali mencari baju yang pas, membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_'Sudah kuduga…'_

"Aku cemas Naruto ngg akan suka penampilanku malam ini."

_'Tuh kan! E –eh?!'_

"A –apa maksudmu, Hinata?" sentak Sakura, membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan kening mengerut bingung.

"Maksudku? Aku tahu kamu itu pintar Sakura, jadi berhenti bertanya-tanya dan biarkan aku memilih baju untuk nanti malam, oke?"

Sakura ternganga untuk beberapa detik. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih enggan untuk menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh, membujuk Hinata untuk bercerita adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Padahal berbagi cerita itu ada unsur positif-nya. Disamping untuk membagi pengalaman, berbagi cerita juga dapat membuat hati lebih lega. Hal inilah yang dapat menghindari manusia dari setres karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran.

_Well,_ alasan kenapa Sakura selalu membujuk Hinata untuk berbagi cerita dengannya adalah agar Hinata terhindar dari masa-masa setres karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Hanya saja, Hinata memang memiliki sikap keras kepala dan 'suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri' yang cukup menyulitkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memakai ini?"

Kedip. Kedip.

Sakura menatap Hinata yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Di hadapannya, Hinata sedang tersenyum cerah sambil membawa sebuah baju terusan dengan warna biru muda beberapa senti di atas lutut, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa Hinata sedang meminta pendapat darinya.

"E –erm … bagus kok, bagus. Apa si Bodoh menyebutkan tempat yang bakal kalian kunjungi?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan wajah sedikit terlihat sedih.

"Ngga. Naruto cuma bilang kalau dia mau ngajak aku pergi malam ini jam tujuh," jawab Hinata sedikit lesu, membuat Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Yasudah, kamu pakai itu saja. Toh, dia bilang kamu harus dandan yang cantik kan?" goda Sakura.

_ Blush…_

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah menjadi warna merah, mengingat bagaimana cara Naruto saat mengatakan 'dandan yang cantik ya' kepadanya.

"Nah, nah. Berhenti _blushing _seperti itu dan buruan dandan," ucap Sakura membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan segera, Hinata mulai berdandan yang menurutnya 'cantik' dan dibantu sedikit oleh Sakura yang akan mengomentari apa yang akan Hinata pakai. Sedikit mengganggu Hinata sih, tapi berkat Sakura ia jadi tampil sangat memukau seperti ini.

"W –wah! Aku yakin dia akan pingsan melihatmu, sungguh!"

Hinata mencubit lengan Sakura pelan begitu mendengar kata-kata pujian sahabatnya itu yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Hei! Kamu pikir cubitanmu itu ngga sakit apa?!" omel Sakura sambil meringis, mengusap lengannya yang masih terasa nyeri. Sementara itu Hinata nampak menjulurkan lidahnya tidak mau kalah.

"M –memangnya aku ngga m –malu dengar pujian dari kamu yang berlebihan itu?" omel Hinata dengan ciri khas 'gagap'nya yang tidak hilang, membuat Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"A –apa?! Kenapa kamu ketawa? Aku ngga lagi ngelucu tahu!" sentak Hinata yang berusaha terlihat marah tapi malah terlihat lucu di mata Sakura.

"Tapi menurutku, tadi dan sekarang itu kamu lagi ngelucu," kekeh Sakura yang kembali mendapatkan cubitan dari Hinata.

"H –hei! Yang tadi aja masih nyeri, Hinata!"

"R –rasain!"

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

"_Well_, secara teknis aku emang lagi ngerasain sih."

Dan cubitan yang ketiga pun dilancarkan Hinata, kali ini jauh lebih keras dibandingkan dengan yang tadi.

"A –auch! Ah! Gila, ini sakit banget, tahu!" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap lengan kirinya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Nah, kira-kira sepatu apa yang cocok dengan baju terusan ini ya~," gumam Hinata yang kini sudah berada di rak sepatu miliknya, menghiraukan teriakan dan keluhan Sakura tentang 'betapa jahatnya Hinata' dan 'betapa bahayanya tangan mulus Hinata' yang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Sakura?" tanya Hinata sambil membawa _flat shoes_ berwarna putih gading, menyamakan pita yang menjadi kucirannya.

"Kamu yakin ngga mau nyoba pakek _high heels_?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"_High heels_ itu terdengar seperti _high hell_ di telingaku," celetuk Hinata yang membuat Sakura tersedak menahan tawa.

"_Well, high hell_ memang cocok sih, apalagi kalau kamu mau pergi sama si Bodoh itu –auch! Hei, udah jangan siksa aku lagi!" seru Sakura sambil menatap Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"J –jangan bercanda lagi, Sakura, _p –please_."

Sakura menghela napas panjang begitu melihat Hinata sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan maut, membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus berhenti bercanda dan menggoda sahabatnya itu lagi.

"Oke, oke. Tahan sampai di situ, Hinata. Aku ngga bakal bercanda atau godain kamu lagi, tenang aja," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa dirinya sudah menyerah, membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Jadi? Aku harus pakek ini atau _high hell_?" tanya Hinata yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tersedak menahan tawa.

"Seriusan. Bisa ngga kamu berhenti nyebut _high heels_ jadi _high hell_? Kamu bisa buat aku cegukan nanti."

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha… jangan _Out of Topic_ lagi deh Sakura," tawa Hinata yang membuat Sakura menghela napas –lagi.

_'Aku bakal tambah tua kalau gini caranya…'_

"Menurutku, bagus pakek _high hell_ kamu yang warna-nya putih itu. Kamu bakal –apa? Ada yang lucu?"

Sakuta menatap Hinata dengan kening mengerut bingung. Sahabat berambut indigo-nya itu sedang tertawa geli, terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya Hinata saat –mungkin– menertawakannya.

"Enggak hihihi … kamu tadi nyebut high heels jadi _high hell _… hihihi…"

Oke, Hinata memang agak _absurd_ sih kalau ketawa. Sakura kadang bingung dia beneran ketawa atau kesurupan setan. Tapi melihat wajah senang Hinata, Sakura yakin kalau sahabatnya itu sedang tertawa, bukan kesurupan.

"Begitukah? _Well,_ kamu benar-benar virus yang mematikan kalau gitu," ucap Sakura. "... sampai mana tadi? Ah! Iya. Kamu juga udah sering banget keluar pakek _flat shoes_ kayak gitu, Coba aja hal yang baru, aku yakin Naruto bakal kaget waktu lihat kamu pakek _high heels_ –_see?_ Aku ngga salah ngomong lagi kan? Hahahaha –oke, lanjut. Ehem! _High heels_ juga bikin kamu terlihat tinggi. Kamu tahu kan maksudku? Kamu itu agak-agak erm … bantet."

Dan Sakura mendapatkan cubitannya yang ke-empat.

"A –aku tahu itu. J –janga diperjelas, Sakura," omel Hinata sambil mengembalikan _flat shoes _yang dari tadi dia bawa, lalu mengambil _high heels_ berwarna putih dengan tali panjang. "… yang ini?" tanyanya dan di jawab anggukan dari Sakura.

Dengan sedikit susah payah, Hinata memakai _high heels_ yang sangat jarang ia gunakan itu. Setelah selesai, Hinata mencoba berdiri walaupun sedikit goyah. Hasilnya? Hinata keliatan cantik dan juga sedikit err … seksi.

"Nah, kalau gini kan si Bodoh itu bakal beneran pingsan," celetuk Sakura.

"T –tapi aku ngga nyaman," keluh Hinata sambil latihan berjalan.

"Kamu ngga nyaman karena kamu belum terbiasa."

Beberapa menit, Hinata terus latihan berjalan agar ia tidak keselo atau pun jatuh di hadapan Naruto. Dan setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Hinata mulai terbiasa berjalan menggunakan _high heels_-nya, walaupun beberapa kali ia sempat tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Sakura yang sedang membantunya.

_'Sumpah, kalau si Bodoh itu sampai ngga terkesan, bakal aku cekik dia. Kakiku udah jadi korban begini,'_ omel Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap Hinata yang nampak senang.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Nona Hyuuga? Tuan Naruto sudah datang," ucap Ayame membuat Hinata panik.

"I –iya, tolong beritahu Naruto untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi, Ayame!" seru Hinata yang kini sibuk membenarkan rambutnya. Berlatih berjalan menggunakan _high heels_ memang membuat tatanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena terlalu banyak jatuh.

"Baik, Nona."

Melihat Hinata yang terlihat panik, Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Jangan gugup, oke? Tarik napas yang dalam, tenangin dulu jantungmu itu. Aku yang urus Naruto."

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Sakura penuh terima kasih dan dibalas senyuman kecil dari gadis berambut merah mudah itu. Dan dengan begitu, Sakura keluar dari kamar Hinata, turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Naruto.

"Tumben banget kamu dateng tepat waktu, Na … ruto?"

Sakura menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Di sana, di ruang tamu, Naruto sedang duduk di sofa bersama dengan Sasuke yang juga terlihat rapi seperti Naruto, membuat Sakura menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"H –hei, Sakura," sapa Naruto gugup.

"Jelasin ke aku kenapa pantat ayam ini ikut. Kata Hinata kamu mau ajak dia pergi," ucap Sakura sambil bersedekap, menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos hitam dan kemeja putih itu.

_'Oh sialan…'_

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam dari sahabat tunangannya itu ke arahnya. Dan baru saja Naruto akan menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata sudah datang dengan penampilan yang membuat dirinya mematung.

"C –cantik…," gumam Naruto yang membuat kening Sakura mengerut. Dengan bingung, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang berdiri agak canggung dengan penampilan yang laur biasa cantik. Dengan pelan dan anggun, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu tersenyum malu-malu pada Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"M –maaf menunggu lama, N –naruto," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto. Tapi senyumnya perlahan lenyap begitu menyadari ada sosok mengerikan di sebelah Naruto. "E –eh? S –sasuke?"

Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya begitu Hinata memanggil nama orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Saat itu juga, Naruto diserang rasa gugup .

"Emm … begini, Hinata. B –bagaimana kalau kita _double date_ saja? A –aku ngga tega ninggalin Sasuke di rumah sendirian," tawar Naruto dengan ragu sambil menatap Hinata.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Naruto, langsung mendecih tidak suka.

"Ngga tega? Dia ini laki-laki dewasa, Naruto. Ngga mungkin dia bakal diculik sama orang. Tampangnya dia itu udah serem kayak sadako, jadi ngga ada yang berani nyulik dia," celetuk Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan sikutan yang cukup menyakitkan dari Hinata.

"T –tapi tetap saja, S –sakura. A –aku–

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan _'double date'_, hah? Jangan bilang aku harus nge-_date _sama pantat ayam itu," potong Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "… aku ngga sudi!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendecih. Ia tatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sok cantik sekali kau," ucap Sasuke sinis yang membuat Sakura menatapnya 'sakit hati'. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'akan aku bunuh kau karena membawa teman yang menyebalkan' dan itu sanggup membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A –itu … S –sakura–

"Apa, hah?!" bentak Sakura membuat Naruto bungkam.

"S –sudahlah Sakura. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa pergi be –berdua," bujuk Hinata dengan nada memelas, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan bilang kamu lagi ngebujuk aku biar aku mau _double date_ sama kalian," ucap Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ngga. Kali ini aku ngga bakal mau nurutin kamu, Hinata."

Senyum kecil Hinata memudar begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat sedih. Apalagi di tambah dengan kepala menunduk dan ekspresi 'sedih' andalan Hinata yang membuat Sakura sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk menolak.

"_Geez_. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ikut," ucap Sakura yang membuat wajah Hinata kembali bersinar. "… tunggu aku sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum senang. Setelah memberikan tatapan 'kau harus membayar semuanya' kepada Naruto, Sakura segera naik ke kamar Hinata, sedikit berdandan dan mengganti bajunya agar terlihat pas dengan ketiga orang yang sedang menunggunya di lantai bawah.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura turun dengan pakaian _casual_ seperti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Hanya bermodalkan celana jins dan kemeja, Sakura sudah terlihat cantik.

"S –sakura…"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kamu mau ngegodain aku, Hinata. Itu ngga bakal ampuh," potong Sakura begitu Hinata membuka suara.

Pelan, Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi kamu memang cantik," ucapnya dengan tulus, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

_Well,_ dipuji dengan setulus itu ternyata sanggup membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Nah! Karena sudah siap semua, bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang?" ajak Naruto sambil berdiri, menatap Hinata dan Sakura dengan wajah cerianya.

Hinata mengangguk setuju, sementara Sakura hanya membuang mukanya, tidak berniat untuk menjawab ajakan dari Naruto.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Dengan anggukan dan wajah memerah, Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang membawanya keluar rumah, menoleh sebentar untuk menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam di ruang tamu bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu ada di samping Naruto?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura begitu mendengar gadis itu bersuara. Ia menyeringai lalu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan wajah menyeramkan yang sanggup membuat lutut Sakura bergetar beberapa detik.

"Itulah gunanya kekasih, Haruno."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Neji berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan wajah panik, dihiraukannya segala bentuk tatapan pengunjung rumah sakit yang menatapnya. Ia tidak perduli, sungguh. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah kondisi pasien khususnya yang tiba-tiba saja kritis tanpa sebab.

"Dokter! Dokter Neji!" panggil seseorang yang membuat lari Neji terhenti, ditatapnya Ino yang kini sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya, membuat kening Neji mengerut bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Dokter berhenti berlari?"

Kening Neji kini semakin mengerut bingung.

"Bukankah kau memanggilku?" tanya Neji heran.

"Ya –maksudku, tidak. A –ah! I –itu … itu hanya refleks saja," jawab Ino sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah saat melihat tatapan mata lavender milik Neji menajam.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk main-main, Yamanaka! Ada pasien yang–

"Aku tahu!" potong Ino dengan suara sedikit meninggi, membuat Neji bungkam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "… aku tahu, Neji, aku tahu. Ayahmu sedang kritis kan? Maka dari itu aku datang untuk membantumu. Aku hanya ingin–

"Membantu? Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku, kau tahu?" potong Neji lalu kembali berlari, meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam di tempat dengan wajah sendu.

Neji kembali berlari dengan kecepatan normal. Ia masih punya etika untuk tidak berlari dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, mengingat ia masih berada di dalam rumah sakit. Dengan mengeluarkan umpatan karena jarak kantor dan ruangan Ayahnya cukup jauh, Neji terus berlari hingga laju larinya perlahan memelan. Di sana, tepat di depan ruangan Ayahnya, satu orang suster berdiri di depan pintu, nampak mencari-cari seseorang. Dan saat mata suster itu menemukan sosok Neji, suster itu berlari kea rah Neji.

"Dokter! Dokter! Profesor –

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Suster itu menggeleng pelan.

"Detak jantungnya tidak ada. Sepertinya terjadi serangan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab suster itu, membuat Neji mengumpat pelan lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Hiashi.

Dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, Neji menyenggol beberapa suster yang berada di dalam ruangan Ayahnya. Dan saat Neji tiba di samping ranjang Hiashi, ia segera mengecek denyut jantung Ayahnya.

Tidak ada denyut nadi.

Neji terperangah untuk beberapa detik, ditatapnya wajah pucat Ayahnya yang kini jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak.

"Ambilkan alat picu jantung! Cepat!" teriak Neji dengan wajah pucat. Ditatapnya suster-suster yang tidak beranjak dari ruangan dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?! Cepat ambilkan alat picu jantung! Ayahku butuh pertolongan!"

"T –tapi dokter–

"Dia masih bisa diselamatkan! Cepat ambilkan alat picu jantungnya, sialan!" umpat Neji dengan napas terengah-engah. Tapi empat orang suster yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, membuat Neji mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti dadanya. Ditatapnya wajah Hiashi dengan mata yang pandangan yang perlahan mulai kabur karena air mata.

Ayahnya –Hyuuga Hiashi, sudah tiada.

Neji menggeleng begitu kenyataan itu menghantam kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia tidak percaya, sangat tidak percaya. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menemani Ayahnya tidur, tapi sekarang? Ayahnya sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

"Ayah! Ayah! B –bangun! Jangan bercanda seperti ini!" seru Neji dengan nada yang terdengar pilu. Ia guncang-guncang tubuh Hiashi yang kini mulai terasa dingin. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Neji.

"A –ayah! K –kumohon, bangunlah."

Perlahan, tubuh Neji mulai melemas. Dipeluknya tubuh dingin Hiashi sambil berlutut dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan tangis. Tapi perlahan-lahan, getaran tubuhnya terhenti seiring dengan rasa hangat dari tangan seseorang yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Neji…"

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Ino berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang semakin membuat Neji merasa sesak.

"I –ino...," panggil Neji dengan suara serak, membuat bibir Ino bergetar. Tidak kuasa melihat Neji bersedih, Ino segera berlutut di samping Neji, menarik laki-laki berambut panjang itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Awalnya, Neji hanya diam saat Ino menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman. Tapi lama-kelamaan Neji mulai membalas pelukan gadis itu, membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk gadis itu dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Hinata harus tahu ini, Neji."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata menatap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Hinata merasakan hal itu. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang menikmati makanan yang baru saja disuguhkan seorang pelayan dengan tatapan yang terus tertuju ke arah Sasuke, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura memang terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi saat ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Dengan lelah, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Mata lavendernya kembali menatap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya tanpa selera. Entah kenapa, napsu makannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Ada apa? Kamu ngga suka sama makanannya?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersentak.

"E –eh? B –bukan. A –aku suka kok," jawab Hinata gugup, membuat Naruto menatapnya dalam.

"Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkeringat. "… kamu kepanasan? Kenapa dahimu berkeringat?"

Sakura menatap Hinata khawatir. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang memang terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

"A –apa? Enggak. Aku ngga kepanasan," bantah Hinata sambil menyingkirkan telapak tangan Naruto sedikit kasar, membuat Naruto tersentak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sadar akan kesalahannya, Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"M –maaf. Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar," pamitnya lalu segera pergi menuju toilet, diikuti oleh Sakura yang merasa khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Dengan wajah yang pucat, Hinata memasuki toilet perempuan yang untungnya terlihat sepi, hanya ada satu orang di dalam dan sepertinya akan segera keluar dari toilet, membuat Hinata bersyukur tidak banyak orang di dalam toilet.

"Kamu yakin kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Ditatapnya Sakura dari cermin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa sahabatnya itu jelaskan.

"Aku ngga tahu. Perasaanku ngga enak," jawab Hinata sambil menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. Baru saja Sakura akan bertanya, ponsel flip milik Hinata yang berada di dalam tas jinjing kecil itu berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

_'Ino is calling…'_

Dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak enak, Hinata menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya, mendekatkan ponsel miliknya itu ke telinganya.

"H –halo? Ada apa Ino?" sapa Hinata dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan yang tertuju ke arah Sakura. Tapi senyum kecil itu perlahan memudar. Pun sama dengan pandangan matanya yang perlahan menjadi kosong, membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

_**TRAK**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Hinata meluncur jatuh ke atas lantai, menandakan bahwa Hinata tidak lagi menggenggamnya dengan erat. Bingung dengan reaksi Hinata yang terlihat aneh, Sakura segera mengambil ponsel Hinata.

"Halo? Ino? I –ini Sakura. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Hinata keliatan aneh."

Hening beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya suara dari Ino yang sedang menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura, menjelaskan tentang kematian Hyuuga Hiashi beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura melirik Hinata yang kini menunduk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi kami akan ke sana. Terima kasih, Ino," ucap Sakura lalu menutup ponsel flip milik Hinata. Disentuhnya pundak Hinata dengan lembut, meremasnya pelan dan membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Ayah … tidak mungkin pergi kan, Sakura?"

Sakura terperangah untuk beberapa saat. Ditatapnya Hinata yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Berhenti tersenyum!" seru Sakura sambil mencengkram pundak Hinata cukup keras. Tapi bukannya menurut, Hinata malah semakin memperlebar senyumannya, menatap Sakua dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud kamu? Kenapa aku ngga boleh tersenyum?"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

_'Nggak. Dia ngga boleh kayak gini!' _

Dengan sentakan yang cukup kuat, Sakura menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap tubuh dingin Hinata dengan erat.

"S –sakura? Apa yang–

"Diam! Jangan ditahan, Hinata. Keluarkan semuanya. Kamu ngga harus menahan semuanya," potong Sakura dengan suara tercekat, pelukannya bertambah erat begitu merasakan tubuh dingin Hinata mulai bergetar.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat begitu mendengar isak tangis Hinata, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan Hinata yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"S –sakura … hiks…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata keluar dari toilet perempuan dengan mata sembab. Riasan tipis yang ada di wajahnya pun juga sudah hilang setelah ia mengusapnya dengan air. Diliriknya Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan lelah, membuat tangan Sakura yang meremas tangan Hinata yang berada di dalam genggamannya, berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sepertinya masih terpukul dengan berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kita beritahu Naruto lalu kita ke rumah sakit bersama," bisik Sakura yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Bersama dengan Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ya."

Tapi rencana itu harus gagal begitu mereka berdua mendapati tidak ada Naruto maupun Sasuke di meja tempat mereka duduk tadi. Meja dengan empat kursi itu kosong, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang menempati. Hanya ada makanan pesanan mereka yang hanya tersentuh sedikit.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" gumam Sakura pelan, membuat Hinata menarik tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman Sakura.

"Ngga, Naruto ngga mungkin pergi gitu aja," ucap Hinata yang kini terlihat panik.

"Ngga mungkin gimana? Kita udah ada di dalam toilet setengah jam, Hinata. Mungkin aja dia pergi duluan," ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dan ninggalin aku gitu aja? Ngga mungkin, Sakura. Naruto bukan tipe yang kayak gitu," bantah Hinata dengan nada aneh, membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung café yang lain, Sakura mengikuti arah jalan Hinata.

"Oke, kalau dia bukan tipe yang kayak gitu, kenapa sekarang dia ngga ada di tempat seharusnya dia duduk, hm?" cecar Sakura yang terus mengikuti Hinata berkeliling café, mencari sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak ada di tempat mereka.

"Mungkin dia pengen pipis," jawab Hinata asal yang membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Berdua? Itu konyol."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu Hinata berhenti dengan mendadak, membuat dirinya akan menabrak Hinata kalau saja ia tidak bergerak cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan kening mengerut bingung.

"Kamu pintar, Sakura!" seru Hinata dengan wajah ceria, dipeluknya Sakura beberapa detik, membuat Sakura semakin bingung dan kembali mengikuti arah jalan Hinata yang kini lebih terarah.

"K –kita mau kemana?"

Hinata menoleh sedikit.

"Toilet pria. Aku yakin mereka ada di sana," jawab Hinata yang membuat mata hijau Sakura terbelalak.

_ 'J –jangan-jangan…'_

Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura berusaha menyusul Hinata yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Sungguh, akan sangat bahaya jika Hinata ke sana, ke toilet pria. Dan karena itulah, Sakura berusaha mencegah sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Hinata. Mereka ngga mungkin ada di dalam!" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat cepat begitu Hinata semakin dekat dengan toilet pria.

Sakura berhenti di belakang Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet pria.

"Mereka ngga mungkin di dalam, Hinata," bujuk Sakura yang mendapatkan lirikan singkat dari Hinata.

"Kita coba dulu, Sakura. Kalau mereka tidak ada di dalam, aku janji bakal langsung ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," ucap Hinata dengan wajah ceria yang sama sekali tidak sanggup ditatap lebih lama oleh Sakura. Dan dengan cepat, Hinata membuka pintu toilet pria itu.

Sakura mendecak sebal begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam sana. Sudah ia duga, mereka berdua –Naruto dan Sasuke, sedang bermesraan di dalam toilet, melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata mematung di tempat.

"N –naruto…"

Di sana, kuning dan biru sedang bergelut tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

* * *

**.**

**-Hug Me and I'll Leave You-**

**.**

* * *

_Present Day…_

"Kamu … ngga bercanda kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si bodoh-brengsek yang kini terduduk di rerumputan.

"Kamu pikir aku sejahat itu ngejadiin berita kayak gini bahan candaan, hah?" sentak Sakura dengan nada kasar, membuat Naruto tertunduk mendengarnya.

Hening.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak ada yang membuka suara. Naruto diam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sedangkan Sakura terlalu malas untuk membuka suara di hadapan mantan tunangan Hinata itu.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" gumam Naruto dengan suara lirih yang masih mampu didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura mendecih.

"Kenapa? Kamu masih tanya kenapa? Bukannya itu semua salahmu ya? Selingkuh dengan homo," cibir Sakura dengan nada sinis, membuat Naruto menahan napas untuk beberapa detik saat mendengarnya.

Ya, itu memang salah Naruto. Salah si brengsek itu yang dengan tidak tahu malunya selingkuh dengan homo macam Sasuke. Sakura masih bisa maklum jika Naruto selingkuh dengan gadis lain di luar negeri sana, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya jika Naruto selingkuh dengan laki-laki. Jelas rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan jauh lebih sakit daripada melihat Naruto sedang bercinta dengan perempuan di sebuah toilet. Walaupun itu memang tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi mengingat Naruto adalah homo.

Sakura mendengus begitu pikiran itu terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi tujuanmu muncul lagi hanya untuk meminta maaf?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang masih saja terduduk dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

"Ngga cuma itu kalau kamu mau tahu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bicarain ke Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan suara lemah.

Hening lagi.

Sakura sudah kehilangan minat untuk mengajak mantan tunangan Hinata ini bicara. Ia lelah. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto lagi. Ia benci sekali melihat Naruto yang telah membuat sahabatnya menderita selama ini.

"Hapus tujuanmu itu. Aku ngga akan biarin kamu nemuin, Hinata," ucap Sakura dengan nada datar, membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku segitu menjijikkannya sampai kamu ngga ngebolehin aku ketemu sama Hinata?" cecar Naruto dengan wajah sedih, membuat Sakura bungkam untuk beberapa detik.

Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan sendu yang kini membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Kamu ngga tahu apa-apa soal Hinata, Naruto. Kamu ngga tahu seberapa menderitanya Hinata waktu kamu pergi gitu aja tanpa kabar. Kamu ngga tahu, di malam yang sama waktu Hinata memergoki ulah kalian berdua di toilet, Hinata dapat kabar kalau Ayahnya meninggal. Kamu ngga tahu, seberapa hancurnya Hinata waktu dua orang yang dia sayangi justru malah membuatnya sakit, terutama kamu," bisik Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"_Please_, Sakura. Aku mau ketemu Hinata … lagi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor dengan langkah pelan. Di belakangnya, Naruto mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan langkah yang tak kalah pelannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura sempat tidak ingin membawa Naruto ke ruangan Hinata, tapi begitu melihat rasa penyesalan yang ada di dalam mata biru Naruto, keteguhan Sakura pun runtuh juga.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang Sakura begitu Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu baja yang terlihat sangat tebal dan berat. Tanpa Naruto sadari, kedua telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat, tanda bahwa dia sedikit gugup.

"Ini kamar Hinata. Aku beri waktu tiga puluh menit. Dan aku harap kamu ngga buat Hinata tambah sakit lagi," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikti pun pada Naruto.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu baja itu, mendorongnya pelan. Membuat Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana gelapnya kamar Hinata. Tirai berwarna hitam membuat ruangan itu terlihat semakin gelap, apalagi ditambah dengan lampu kamar yang mati, membuat ruangan itu sangat gelap. Ditatapnya Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Masuklah. Hinata ada di ranjang," ucap Sakura seperti mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Naruto.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Naruto mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Mata birunya memandang seluruh ruangan itu dengan teliti, mencari keberadaan Hinata yang kini sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Kesan pertama saat Naruto menjelajahi kamar gelap itu adalah … berantakan.

Itu sudah jelas. Karena semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar itu kebanyakan sudah tergeletak di lantai karena ulah dari sang penghuni kamar.

"S –sakura?

Tubuh Naruto mematung begitu mendengar suara serak yang mirip sekali dengan suara milik Hinata. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok orang yang tadi mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto menahan napasnya begitu melihat sosok bayangan hitam di atas ranjang.

_'Hinata ada di ranjang…'_

Kata-kata Sakura kembali ia ingat begitu mendapati sosok itu duduk sambil menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Naruto menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Meksi gelap, Naruto dapat melihat pancaran mata kosong dari mata lavender yang kini juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Dan saat itulah, Naruto yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Hinata.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Perlahan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang berada beberapa langkah darinya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada kedua mata lavender Hinata yang mengikuti pergerakannya. Dan saat Naruto sudah berada di samping ranjang berukuran sedang itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya erat, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto menatap Hinata sendu. Hinata yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu ia kenal. Hinata yang dulu terlihat sangat cantik dengan wajah yang selalu memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Hinata yang sekarang, terlihat kurus dengan sinar mata kosong.

"Hinata … Ini aku, Naruto," ucap Naruto dengan lembut, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu miliknya.

"Na –ruto?"

Naruto mengangguk begitu suara serak yang mengerikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Iya, Naruto."

Perlahan, Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Naruto dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang masih tetap cantik meskipun sinar matanya kosong.

"Na –ruto?" ucap Hinata dengan suara seraknya yang kini terdengar bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat melihat betapa menyedihkannya Hinata sekarang. Perlahan, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang, menatap Hinata dari dekat, membuat ia melihat tubuh kurus Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, mata birunya sudah penuh dengan air mata, membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Na –ruto?"

Naruto terisak mendengarnya. Sesak. Sakit. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"A –aku … hiks … minta maaf, H –hinata. A –aku–

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti begitu saja saat tangan kiri Hinata menyentuh pipinya. Dengan mata berair, Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil padanya. Disentuhnya tangan kurus dan dingin milik Hinata dengan lembut, membawa tangan itu ke dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Sungguh, maafkan aku. A –aku … a –aku sama sekali ngga bermaksud nyakitin kamu. A –aku hanya … uhh…," ucap Naruto sambil terisak. Napasnya terengah-engah dan terasa sangat sesak, membuat Naruto tidak mampu mengucapkan banyak kata.

Dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya, Naruto menggesek tangan Hinata dengan kedua pipinya, membuat tangan kurus itu terasa sedikit basah karena air matanya.

"Na –ruto…"

Naruto menatap mata Hinata dengan sendu. Gadis itu memang mengeluarkan suara, tapi mata-nya sama sekali tidak memancarkan kehidupannya. Mata lavender milik Hinata masih saja terlihat kosong, membuat Naruto semakin sesak.

"Maafkan aku dan juga Sasuke, Hinata. Maafkan kami berdua," ucap Naruto sambil menatap langsung ke manik mata Hinata. "… aku sangat cinta sama kamu, Hinata, sungguh. Tapi keberadaan Sasuke akhirnya membuat aku sadar bahwa aku … bukanlah laki-laki normal yang pantas untuk jadi pendampingmu," lanjut Naruto tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"Na –ruto…"

"A –aku … bukanlah laki-laki normal, Hinata. Aku kelainan, aku gay, aku sama sekali ngga pantas ada di samping kamu. Maka dari itu aku memilih Sasuke…"

"Sa –su …ke."

Naruto menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan senyum cerah.

"… tapi itu awalnya, Hinata. Awalnya. Aku tahu aku ngga normal dan aku tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tunanganku sekarang, tapi aku tetap cinta sama kamu, Hinata. Sungguh. Aku–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti begitu Hinata teriak dengan kencang, membuat telinga Naruto berdenging. Dengan kasar, Hinata mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh dari ranjang, terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin dengan tatapan terkejut ke arah Hinata yang kini mulai menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat, membuat Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit kepala Hinata tertarik seperti akan mengelupas.

"H –hinata…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERGI! PERGI! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto tercekat mendengar teriakan Hinata yang bertambah nyaring, jambakan pada rambut indigo-nya pun juga semakin kuat, membuat Naruto tidak tega dan segera turun tangan. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata, berusaha membuat kedua tangan kurus itu berhenti menjambak rambut.

Usahanya itu membuahkan hasil. Kedua tangan kurus Hinata berhenti menjambak rambut, membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata lavendernya yang kosong. Posisinya yang berdiri membuat Hinata harus mengangkat wajahnya tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kamu ngga percaya aku? Kamu ngga percaya aku datang kemari hanya untuk kamu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hinata, mata lavender itu masih tetap saja kosong menatap Naruto. Dan karena itulah Naruto kembali merasa sesak.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Hinata. Aku sudah mengakui bahwa aku gay. Dan aku juga sudah berkata jujur tentang aku cinta sama kam–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERGI! PERGI!"

Hinata kembali berteriak dengan kencang, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar suara Hinata yang serak berteriak dengan sangat menyeramkan. Kedua tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi digenggam Naruto pun juga mulai memberontak, meminta untuk dilepaskan, tapi Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan itu dengan erat, membuat Hinata tidak dapat dengan mudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU, HINATA! AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU RELA BATALIN PERTUNANGANKU SAMA SASUKE! AKU CI–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERGI BRENGSEK! PERGI! NARUTO YANG AKU KENAL SUDAH MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN! PERGI!"

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut dan tersakiti.

"AKU NGGA CINTA SAMA SIAPA-SIAPA SELAIN KAMU, HINATA! AKU NGGA CINTA SASUKE, AKU CINTANYA SAMA KAMU! AKU MAUNYA CUMA KAMU HINATA, CUMA KAMU!" bentak Naruto dengan suara keras, membuat teriakan Hinata tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

Hening beberapa menit. Yang terdengar hanya napas Naruto yang terengah-engah. Tapi keheningan itu terpecahkan begitu Hinata mengeluarkan suara seraknya, membuat hati Naruto terasa sakit.

"Tapi aku udah ngga cinta sama kamu…"

Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Ditatapnya manik lavender Hinata yang kini terlihat penuh dengan rasa sakit, tidak ada lavender yang terlihat kosong.

"… aku udah ngga mau sama kamu…"

Mata lavender Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tersakiti. Perlahan mata lavender itu mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Naruto menahan napas seketika. Dan saat air mata menetes jatuh dari mata lavender itu, Naruto sadar bahwa gadis yang selama ini ia cintai sudah menutup pintu hati untuknya.

"… aku udah lupain kamu, Na –ruto. TERUS KENAPA KAMU DATANG KE SINI?! " jerit Hinata dengan suara serak mengerikan, membuat Naruto melepaskan tangan kurus Hinata dari genggamannya.

Isak tangis Hinata terdengar memenuhi telinga Naruto. Mata lavender yang basah itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat Naruto ingin mati saat itu juga.

"T –tapi, aku cinta sama kamu, Hinata…"

"AKU NGGA PERDULI! KEMANA AJA KAMU SELAMA INI, HAH? KEMANA AJA? KENAPA KAMU NINGGALIN AKU? KENAPA KAMU BALIK LAGI DI SAAT AKU UDAH KAYAK GINI?! KAMU BALIK AJA SANA SAMA SASUKE! BALIK SANA! BALIK!"

Naruto terdiam di tempat, menunduk menatap Hinata yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu. Tenggorokannya tercekat, membuat Naruto tidak sanggup mengucapkan satu kata pun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Hinata, menunggu waktu tiga puluh menit yang diberikan Sakura cepat berlalu.

_** KRIET**_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Naruto sadar bahwa waktunya telah habis.

"Naruto? Waktumu sudah habis. Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Hinata," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Hinata yang menangis dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sakura? Boleh aku minta tambahan waktu lima menit?" pinta Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura, membuat Sakura berpikir beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Silahkan."

Tanpa berniat menutup pintu kembali, Sakura menatap Naruto yang perlahan mulai mendekati Hinata yang duduk memeluk kakinya sambil menangis, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari momen yang sanggup membuat air matanya meleleh.

"Hinata…," panggil Naruto dengan suara lembut. Kini ia sudah duduk di sampingnya ranjang Hinata. Disentuhnya pundak Hinata yang bergetar itu dengan pelan, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata biru Naruto yang memancarkan kelembutan.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu berapa pun aku meminta maaf, semuanya ngga akan balik lagi seperti dulu. Tapi aku sangat berharap, kamu mau maafin aku," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. "… boleh aku meminta permintaan padamu Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata masih menatapnya dengan mata berair, membuat Naruto memperlebar senyumannya.

"Cukup dengan pelukan dan aku akan pergi darimu, Hinata. Peluk aku, dan aku ngga akan ganggu kamu lagi…"

Dengan segera, Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, menumpahkan segala rasa sesak, sakit dan juga rindu yang ia pendam. Sementara Naruto tersenyum sendu, memeluk balik tubuh kurus Hinata yang entah kenapa terasa pas di dalam pelukannya.

"Waktu lima menitmu sudah habis, Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Hinata," bisik Naruto sambil mengecup singkat kening Hinata. Perlahan, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya meskipun hatinya terasa sakit menerima penolakan yang begitu mengejutkan dari Hinata. Dan setelah puas melihat wajah cantik Hinata, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Sakura di dalamnya.

"Hinata…?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Mata lavender milik sahabatnya itu kembali kosong, tidak ada lagi sinar kesedihan yang sempat ia lihat saat Naruto mengecup kening sahabatnya itu. Dan di situlah Sakura sadar … Hinata bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu. Segala rasa sesak, sakit dan rindunya kepada Naruto sudah terbayar sudah. Kini tubuh itu benar-benar akan mati untuk selamanya. Karena semuanya … sudah selesai.

* * *

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

* * *

**Author Note : **

**THIS! GAGAL TOTAL! ENDINGNYA NGGA JELAS! FEEL-NYA NGGA KERASA! GILA, INI CACAT BANGET! T.T **

**Sudahlah, sudahlah. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Ini buruk kan? Ini buruk? Aku bener-bener blank waktu tahu NHTD bakal berakhir beberapa jam lagi. Padahal fict ini sama sekali belum matang. Gimana belum matang, dapet ide aja dadakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak sekali bagian-bagian yang masih belum jelas. Ini mau dilanjut juga waktunya mepet banget T.T wawawawa~ **

**Oh my. Maaf kan aku kalau endingnya bener-bener ngga jelas. Naruto-nya malah jadi biseks gitu T.T aaaaaaaaaaa~ bunuh aku sekarang juga, bunuh. **

**Pasti banyak typo juga deh? Ahaha… lengkap sudah deh buruknya ini fict T.T **

**Kritikan atau apapun itu, silahkan. Akan aku terima dengan senang hati. **

**Cheers,**

**Kureijii.**


End file.
